Love Hurts Us
by A Lover Of Shadows
Summary: Katy Fray is Clary's older Twin sister and is one of the brightest bubbliest girls you'd met. Always seeing the good where others may not yet is fiercer than any dragon when it comes to protecting Clary. Though seeing good may become harder after on her 18th birthday her life crashes around her. Can she survive the challenges of this new world and home? Will love be worth the hurt?
1. Chapter 1

She lets out a sigh as she leans on the table as Simon sits across from her in this coffee place. Simon watches her carefully, arching an eyebrow noticing something is off with her, usually she'd be grinning and babbling almost as bad as he does but today she looks calm and collective which is a very terrifying thing to him..It just seems so wrong. "You okay, Kitty?" He asks in a light teasing tone but she can hear the concern laced into his voice. She sighs and looks up at him as a hand reaches up and brushes a stray brunette lock of hair from her face.

"Yeah Puppy, just worried about Clary. She really wants to get in." She sighs as nods slowly, really concerned for her twin. Simon looks at her and lifts his hand, palms facing to the ceiling.

"So you should be happy! She's chasing her dreams, now get back to being a ray of sun shine you are okay?" He speaks trying to amp her up but she gives him a funny look.

"I'm a ray of sun shine?" She asks dubiously and he just looks at her like was that 'really all you toke from that?' kind of look and she sinks back into the chair, with a thoughtful look on her face. Of course Clary would get into Art school she's amazing, they both are but Clary actually liked doing it while Katherine finds it dull and boring...just not her thing. Simon looks at her like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry to break it to you, Kitty, but you totally are." He speaks carefully, in a teasing manner pretending to be breaking very bad news. She plays along, jolting back and hand clutching over her heart, mouth a gape as she acts.

"Oh god but I don't even have the right hair." She 'panics' as her other hand reaches up, grabbing a handful of her brunette hair that is not the same auburn color as her sisters. Simon breaks character as he starts to laugh and she can't help the grin that breaks out onto her face, shaking her head at their antics.

"Clary's here." Simon jerks his head over to where the auburn haired twin has walked in, Kate is quick to turn looking at her sister noticing the sad look on her face as she comes over, sketch book tucked under arm. Katy has to stop the whine threatening to come from her throat as Simon darts up, his hands out in a defusing way in front of the younger twin.

"Give me the professors name and I will end them..." Simon promises as Katy slumps in her chair. Clary pauses giving Simon a pointed look at the meaning of the words that just left his mouth. Simon moves his hands into mock surrender. ""..with a scathing letter to the dean." He continues as he settles back down into his chair as Clary moves to take the seat next to her sister.

"Don't bother." Clary huffs as she drops a letter onto the table and Kate pounces on her sister as she sits down, girls now side by side. Clary lets out a chuckle as her sister encases her, pulling her close. Simon grabs the letter and his eyes light up looking up to the sister.

"What..? Sad face."Simon speaks up in an amused shocked tone that has Katy pulling back from her sister, looking over to Simon whose grinning and then back to Clary's whose now laughing. Katy grins and her eyes light up, darting in for a quick hug before moving sit back in her chair, properly.

"What you got in? Yes! Clary!" She beams and her sister looks at her with bemusement.

"How come you couldn't tell? You always know." Clary asks as she shakes her head, loving her sister reaction a huge grin on the auburn haired girls face and the words make her twin pause then look up to her sister in scandal.

"Oh my god you just lied to me!" She huffs hitting her sister gently in the shoulder. Clary just has to roll her eyes because Katy always gets caught up in the good things people say before realizing they've said something bad but it's a nice kind of person to be around. Clary looks over to Simon who gives a shrug in explanation.

"She's been off her game all day, she was worried about you getting in though I can't see why you're amazing."

"Well now I feel like a jerk."

"Well played." Katy laughs to let her sister know it's fine, bumping her shoulder against her sister.

"Agreed, well played Clary Fray." Simon laughs extending his hand formed into a fist and Clary laughs as she bumps her fist with his, pulling their fist back like an explosion before settling back down. Clary looks between the two grabbing her sketch book.

"Thank you. You know it's weird They kind of liked my assigned work, but they flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel." She tells as she leans forward, forearms resting on the table while wearing thankful and prideful look on her face and Katy's hands dart out to her sketch book. She pauses because the monsters..the demons look so familiar, like something she draw when she was bored the other day but she shakes it off and looks up to her sister, her lips twitching up into a small smile.

"Your welcome!" Simon grins in triumph as he was the one to get the younger twin to draw them.

"They look amazing Clary." The brunette tells her sister and Clary looks so proud as she rightfully should be.

"You know what? This day is going to go down in history as the greatest 18th birthday we've ever had." She proclaims and Kate pauses not bothering to correct her, simply going along with it.

"Yes and that is why we're celebrating." Kate cheers and Clary looks at her because for some reason Clary always thinks she doesn't like party's. Kate slumps looking at her. "I'm a social butterfly, Clary. Parties are the bomb for me." She tells her sister for the millionth time. It never really clicks in Clary's mind though because she's only been partying with her sister a few times and Clary said it was like Katy was another person but she simply laughed it off because she does get more...everything at parties.

"Yes, with Maureen, after our show." Simon confirms as the waitress comes over sitting a drinks in front of Clary Simon and Kate before darting of. Kate reaches for her hot drink start away, bringing to her lips to drink while her sister looks at Simon with an arched eyebrow.

"Absolutely...So what's the deal with you and Maureen." Clary pries and Katy feels a stab in her heart at the idea of him being with someone else but she guesses that it was going to happen sooner or later but it hurts because she's been in love with him since they were ten. Not really wanting to hear the response she just concentrates on the drink in her hands. Simon pauses at the question, coffee half way lifted to his mouth looking with a sheepish grin between his two best friends.

"What deal? No deal. We sing together." He answers, sort of confused by the question while Clary looks at him softly.

"You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?"

"What? No. No." He stammers out but he notices Kitty looking away from them, with an almost hurt look on her face before she turns back her knows that is a faux expression on her face, he doesn't know why though. But Clary draws attention back to herself, looking at him with a sweetly bemused look on her pale features.

"Simon, how can someone as smart and perceptive as you not realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you? She asks sitting her piece of biscuit down on a bit of her sketchbook paper.

"I guarantee you I'm not the only smart, perceptive person to make that mistake." He speaks in almost distant tone as his eyes quickly flashes to the older twin and linger for a moment then back to the younger twin. He tilts his head as he notices Clary looking down at her drink with a frown.

"That's a latte." He snarks with a laugh, getting away from the previous topic and Katy is thankful for that as she looks to her confused sister.

""But I could have sworn I had a biscotti." Clary whines and her sister gives her a thoughtful look.

"Maybe you ate it really fast and didn't even notice." The brunette girl shrugs her shoulders and Simon nods in agreement.

"Happens to me all the time. When I'm happy... when I'm sad." Simon continues looking directly at the older twin. Clary raises her eyebrows, letting out a huff of amusement at the duo. The two break eye contact looking over to the redhead.

"But I will replace your mythical biscotti with an actual one." Simon offers grabbing his and passing it to Clary.

"Thank you." Clary grins.

"You know what? Here's to you." He raises his glass and both girls do the same clinking their glasses together.

"L'chaim." They all say in unison but Katy pause as she notices a drawing of a biscotti in Clary's sketch book and moment later Clary notices looking a little shocked. The lock eyes and Clary just gives her a clueless look.

* * *

Once the twin girls finishes lunch they had back to the antique shop their mother owns that just so happens to be under their apartment. Before they walk in Clary looks to her sister, whose back to her normal self from the walk. Suddenly the reason becomes clear to her it wasn't just because Katy was nervous about her sister getting into art school it was Simon. Clary wants to hit her head against the wall because how didn't she see it earlier, she's in love with him and she was just asking him about another girl in front of her. Good job, Clary Fray.

But they've been joking around on there way back and she's smiling again so it's all fine, or she hopes it is as they walk into the antique shop owned by their mother. Katy walks in first, followed by her sister to see Dot leaning on the counter reading tarrot cards. "Hey Dot." The girls greet in unison and Dott huffs a laugh thanking god that they aren't identical because that would have been so much more creepier.

"Hey girls." Dott greets as Clary and Katy stroll over. Clary leans over looking at the cards while Katy can't help but to play along.

"So how's your future lookin'?" She ponders while Dot hums as she flips of a card of a chalice but flips it straight back down.

"Not as good as yours. Hmmm. The tarot cards tell me you got into the advanced program." She quips looking up to the red headed sister and Katy huffs out a laugh while Clary shoots Dot a dubious looks.

"And by "the tarot cards," you mean, "Simon's Twitter account?" Clary asks with a of her head. Katy huffs in amusement.

"Okay, I follow him. Mmm. Turns out, predicting the future with tarot cards is very complicated. But, I do see a birthday present in your girls future."

"Dot!" Clary grins and Kate beams because she loves presents, it's like the best thing about getting a year older...that and the parties. Dot bends over grabbing to bags from behind the counter and setting them on eagerly grabs her bag opening it straight away and Clary had the same train of thought. The brunette face lights up as she pull it out of the bag seeing it's a dress, it's stunning club style one. Well now she knows what she's wearing tonight.

"Wow." Clary gapes obviously pleased with her own present while Katy looks up to the women, beaming at her.

"Your Amazing."

"Yeah, you might want to keep that on the DL, 'cause your mom's my boss and I don't want her to flip out." Dott suggests in a teasing tone because the clothes are a little revealing and expensive. Plus Katy thinks her mom will flip out seeing her wear it because she usually wears very girly dresses and outfits apart from when she party's then everything is dark and leather.

"Yeah, but that's how we know it's cool." Katy speaks in a duh tone causing the to others to laugh. Clary shakes her head looking at the woman thoughtfully.

"You know, you're way better at gift-giving than magically predicting the future. " Clary tells her, amusement dipping into her voice. Dot tilts her head.

"Nothing magical about it. I just buy the things I wanna wear. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. " Clary hugs but Kate freezes knowing something is off.

"I love you, Clary." Dot says into the hug okay this is weird for Dot, something is definitely wrong but she tries not to be too suspicious as she herself was having an off day earlier but this is somehow..different. She watches her sister pull back from the hug and Katherine's postures straightens as if feeling threatened.

"I love you, too." Clary admits as she pulls back. Dot looks over to the other sister with an odd smile and a look in her eyes that is too dark.

"Love you to, Katherine." Okay that's it, Dot never calls her Katherine she always calls her Kathy because she knows she hates it.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asks cautiously and firmly looking as her hand reaches out, grabbing Clary's wrist. Clary looks to her sister frowning her brow but Katy isn't looking at her. Clary almost wants to curl in on herself from the look on her sisters face, something is wrong, something must have happened for Kate to have that weary and strong look on her features instead of the kind soft looking usually there. Clary's eyes drag back to Dot who laughs nervously.

"Yeah..Yeah, happy birthday. Go up and see your mom." She laughs nervously and Katy just nods knowing something is really wrong. Not being needed to be told twice she grabs Clary wrist and pulls her away.

"What the..?" Clary whispers as the get to the stairs.

"I have a bad feeling about this Clary." Katy admits, not letting go of her sister so they are close and she can protect her if needed. A moment later the girls are walking into their home, carrying their bags in their hands that are not intertwined.

"Mom!" The auburn hair sister calls as they see their mother across the apartment, Their mother spots her and darts over, setting the laundry basket on the coffee table as she does so.

"You did it! Yay! " She cheers coming over and encasing Clary in a hug while the older twin moves their bag to sit them by the coffee table.

"You also follow Simon?" The brunette asks in utter amusement, as she lets herself fall back into couch, crossing one leg over the other.

"He only has 92 followers. He needs the re-tweets." Her mom admits almost sadly as she pulls back to Clary looking at her older daughter over her shoulder as The brunette shakes her head when Jocelyn looks back to Clary. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Hash tag, stalker mom." Clary laughs as Jocelyn pulls away from her younger daughter turning back to the coffee table picking up to boxes with bows on them. Katy leans forward already smiling because she gets more present. Jocelyn moves to sit next to her on the couch and motions for Clary to as well. Clary moves and Jocelyn hands them each a box. Katherine opens hers to see this silver slender object. She furrows her brow as she picks it up, resting the box back on her knees as she looks it over in her hands.

"Happy Birthday Girls. It's a stele." Jocelyn explains as she sees the curious look on both of her daughters faces but the explanation doesn't answer anything.

"What a stele?" Katy pipes up, smiling just because it looks pretty even though she doesn't know what it is.

"Is it like a paper weight?" Clary asks and Jocelyn chuckles, shaking her head while amusement dances in her eyes.

"No, it's much more than that. It's very ancient. I want you to two have them It's a family heirlooms" Jocelyn tells her daughters and the twins share a look.

"We Fray's have heirlooms?" Kate asks, surprised because she didn't know that and they had no family apart from the three of them so it never even occurred to her that they could.

"A few." Their mother admits looking between the two girls. Kate looks her stele over and pauses.

"You know, it's weird. I doodled something that looked like this this morning. I must have seen this around the house somewhere. " Katy speaks holding it out to show her younger twin who brows knit together.

"You did? Must be because I drew it as well." Clary shrugs and suddenly their mother look extremely concern for them.

"Honey, I need to..." Their mother starts looking worried but they are cut off as Clary's phone chimes. Clary quickly pulls out her phone and reads the message.

"Simon. He's on his way over." Clary tells the brunette as she gets off of the couch.

"But we need to talk." Their mother insists as Katy moves to get up.

"We can't right now. We gotta change. We're going to see Champagne Enema tonight."

"What?" Jocelyn asks in confusion.

"Yeah, I know. It's the new band name. But Simon and Maureen are taking us out after." Clary darts off and Katy puts the stele back in the box and hold onto it and looks at her mother.

"We really need to talk."

"What about? Can you be quick?" Katy asks trying to be polite but really needing to start getting ready.

"Your eighteen now and your life is about to change." Her mother speaks softly and Katy sighs.

"We've already had the talk mom can we talk about this at breakfast tomorrow?" The teen suggest and her mother looks reluctant but then Katherine hear Clary call for her.

"Fine." He mother caves as Katherine starts to dart off. "Protect you sister!" She hears her mother call after her as she gets into the bedroom she shares with her twin. She slips into the dress Dott gave her and curls her hair, painting her lips a deep velvet color. She finishes getting ready and turns to Clary, grinning at how her sister looks as she shrugs on her own jacket. For a reason she's not sure and in the moment she slips the stele into her jacket pocket before leaving her room and sauntering into the kitchen.

She beams when she sees Luke, her mothers best friend who Katy thinks they should be totally dating. "Luke!" She beams cause the NYPD detective to look over to bubbly girl rushing over to stand at the counter across from him and by her mother. He can't help but smile because she such a pure hearted girl who sees the best in everything even though they may nit be good traits for a soon to be shadow hunter she's still an amazing kid and he's hate to see the light fall from her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Katherine." He says as he reaches into his jacket pocket pulling out a rectangle box, her head tilts in curiosity as he hands it to her, her smile gets impossibly bigger as she looks up to him with wide eyes then back down opening it she can't help the squeal from her lips. At the jade necklace in it. She sets it on the counter and darts around int to him, pouncing wrapping her arms around his middle and her head against his chest. Jocelyn looks at the scene with fondness as Luke laughs at the teen girl clinging to him.

She pulls back and is almost bouncing with excitement. "Oh my god thank you! You didn't need to!" She grins pulling back from his and he just shakes him hand chuckling.

"Yes I did." He speaks and she looks over grabbing the box and handing it to him.

"Can you put it on, Please!" She asks eargerly and he looks over to Jocelyn who is watching slightly amused before he nods and the girl spins around as he grabs the necklace from the box. She hold her out of the way as he clips it onto her neck, the green gem hanging against her chest.

"You can do so much more then you think." He tells her thoughtfully, only half meaning about putting a necklace on. She looks to her mother as he puts it on.

"I swear to god Mom If you don't marry Luke I will." She chuckles and Luke almost falters at that but he's thankful that he's just finished putting it on her as the other Fray daughter comes over stopping the progressing of that conversation.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing?" Clary smiles as she comes over and Katy realizing he's finished, when his hands drop from her lets her hair back down and spins to face Clary while Luke picks up a thing of spray paints, setting them in the table.

"Happy Birthday Clary." He tells he and Clary beams because getting Clary art stuff is the same as basically giving Katherine anything.

"Awesome!" Clary beams and Katy swiftly moves over to stand by her sister.

"If I catch any of that paint on city walls, I will arrest you." He warns the red head with no real heat behind it but Clary shrugs clearly not worried as Katherine hand touches the gem hanging from her neck.

"The paint is for Simon's van. I'm insisting they rename the band." Clary laughs and Jocelyn lets out a relieved chuckle.

"Oh, yes, please."

"Yeah."

"Did your mom talk to you about those? The heirloom." He asks pointing to Clary hanging out of her pocket and at the mention of it Katherine pulls hers out of her pocket.

"Yeah, these are beautiful." Katherine speaks up and Clary hums in agreement as she slips her stele back more securely into her pocket. Luke sighs looking between the girls hoping the shadow world won't change them to much.

"Look girls You're turning Eighteen.." He starts only to be cut off by the younger and red headed twin who groans.

"What is with you guys?" Clary exclaims looking between every pointedly.

"It's not like we're gong on some epic journey." Katy agrees but no one has time to respond before Simon saunters into the apartment, coming up behind her.

"But you are! See, we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your birthday after our gig. " He speaks almost bubbly with excitement and that makes Katy beam as she spins to face him.

"You should come back here after. The city's not that safe right now." Her mother suggests clearly worried right now and that throws off Katy off a little but its her eighteenth she deserves to have fun.

"Ah, thanks, Mom, but we're set." Katy speaks up softly and Clary nods in agreements.

"Yeah, we will take a rain check." Simon confirms and the group starts to leave but Simon pauses looking back at the man and woman still there. "Wait. Do I smell chicken cacciatore?"

"Puppy, your gig." Katy reminds him letting amusement dip into the tone as she uses their nicknames for each other, She's Kitty/Kitten and He's Pup/Puppy .

"Oh, you're singing?" Luke asks surprised.

"Yes, big gig. And by big, I mean not so. " Simon laughs as Jocelyn moves over pulling her daughter into a hug but the hug gets too tight when the girls try to pull back after a moment.

"Losing circulation here" Clary chokes out as Simon and Luke look at each other.

"Breakfast, All three of us, tomorrow. Promise?"

"Yep." Katy chocks out and finally their mother lets go and the girls can breath normally once again. Katy is surprised her mother or Luke didn't scold her for her outfit but unknowing to her they were to preoccupied with thinking about how the girls are going to be shadow hunters to care.

 **Hey Hope You enjoyed be sure to let me know what you think!**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

The sky night is dark and the streets are lite with street lights while music faintly from the distance. A group of four young adults sit on a van belonging to the only male sitting there, he has a guitar in his lap as he sits next to his best friend who is leaning against her sister. Maureen sits on the other side of the twins , away from Simon although she'd like to be sitting closer.

A sigh falls from the lips of the brunette girl as she watches Simon play random cords on his guitar. Clary sighs having the same thoughts as her sister but she is the one to speak up about them. "You know, Our mom's so over protective lately." The redhead sighs, annoyed a little at that and and Katy makes a noise in agreement because for the past few days it has been insane but she knows her mother means well but it really does get annoy but Maureen and Simon simply finds it amusing, deciding to laugh. Katy huffs at them as Clary bumps their shoulders together silently complaining and the brunette twin makes a noise say she agrees.

After a moment the glasses wearing male next to her calms down a little only chuckle lightly now, motioning with his hands for them to be quite before looking at the two sisters. "So, do you remember in Aliens, when the alien queen was defending her eggs from Ripley?"

"In this scenario, is my mom Ripley or the alien queen?" Katy asks, arching her eyebrow as she can hardly remember the film even though Simon has made her watch it at least a dozen times but she's never really concentrating too much on it as she gets distracted easy.

"Both.." Simon replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Clary speaks up, furrowing her brow in the same confusion her twin feels.

"A mother defending her young." He explains a little louder then needed.

"Defending me from what? I spend all day in an art studio. My life couldn't be more mundane and Katy spends all day...What do you do?" She looks to her sister who just arches an eyebrow so the auburn haired girl shakes her head.

"Besides, We really don't know much about when she was young." Katy continues on for her sister not answering the question from her younger twin. Maureen looks at her form the other side of Clary as she fiddles with her bracelets on her tanned wrist.

"Oh, just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives." She tells her, leaning toward them but both girl simple scoff in unison knowing that would not work at all.

"Well, I would if I could, but she doesn't have any. And my... my dad died before I was born." Clary speaks up feeling uncomfortable now at the mention of family and Katy moves slightly so he shoulder is pressing against her sister, in reassurance. Maureen frowns at the to girls before arching an eyebrow.

"So, you have no one? No uncles, no aunts, no third cousins, twice removed?" She ask in almost disbelief, like it's an unbelievable concept.

"It's just us and our Mother." Katy speaks up a little harshly that has Simon looking over knowing he needs to defuse the situation.

"It's why the Lewis clan has added four chairs to every seder since pre-school." Simon speaks up, leaning over the guitar resting in his lap. Katy nods and hums in agreement. "Mmm. One for Clary, one for Jocelyn, one for Kitten and one for Elijah." Simon speaks like it is so obvious to everyone in the world.

"Of course." Kitty huffs

"Obviously." Simon quips

"Yes, obviously." Clary adds.

"You guys don't think that's a little bit suspicious? You not knowing anything about your family? Your mom could be hiding some deep, dark secret." Maureen speaks looking between the twins and that idea sounds ridiculous to the both of the fray twins they almost laugh.

"Maureen, it's not possible." Katy chuckles as she looks at her, long brunette hair falling over her shoulder to her front.

"No, no, think about it." She girl insists and Katy admits she has a slight dislike for the girl.

"No, seriously. My mother is incapable of concealing anything from us." Clary argues in a light, amused tone.

After a while Clary and Kitty sit inside the place as Simon and Maureen play forever way Katy's grinning as he sings has Simon putting his best foot forward in his performance. The finishes the song and everyone applauds and singer and the older twin share a look with a thousand meanings behind it.

They get back outside and finish loading up the truck when Maureen looks to the girls. "Thanks for being our roadies" She smiles.

"Yeah, and thank you for being our artist in residence." Simon says as he pulls his shirts over his head standing at the back of the truck, where the doors are open. Katy's eyes linger on his not even thinking about a response when Clary speaks up.

"Of course. So, you went on stage tonight as Champagne Enema." She asks and Simon pull a clean shirt over his head as the group laugh and Katy manages to look away from Simon.

"What were we thinking, right?" Maureen laughs but Simon cuts in, grinning.

"But now... we're Rock Solid Panda." Simon speaks like its the most amazing thing.

"Yeah, we are." Maureen grins, loving the name and Katherine actually likes it to. It's an upgrade from Champagne Enema.

"Rock Solid Panda, coming up." Katy can't help herself as she imitates an MC with a shimmy of her shoulders, bumping them against Clary.

"I'm feeling inspired." Clary grins as she grabs a can of paint. A while later Clary gasps when she finishes painting something but Katherine's eyes are on the club name that is lite up. Pandemonium but the lights keep flashing to just the word demon, that's...strange.

"What's that tag?" Simon asks tilting his head at the work as Katy looks back over

"Weird, I didn't even mean to draw that." Clary frowns and The brunette realizes it the same symbol.

"Really wierd." The older twin agreed with her while Maureen tilts her head looking over to Clary as she holds two cans of spray paint.

"You know they have confirmed cases of people waking up in the morning speaking French, and they never even studied the language." She says thoughtfully and that makes Katherine tilt her head looking at it.

"Do you think that's some kind of language?"She asks.

"Sanskrit maybe" Maureen shrugs before turning on her heal head off to Simon. The sister share a look and Katy is just at a complete loss but suddenly someone walks past checking shoulders with Clary sending her staggering, but Katy has good reflexes and manages to grab a hold of the auburn haired girls arm, anchoring her. Feeling a surge of anger as the guy didn't even try to apologize makes Katy call him out.

"Hey, Blondie watch out!" Katy hisses something un-characteristic to her but when it comes to protecting her sister she is unpredictable. She looks over to see a guy clad in leather looking like his maybe some motorcyclist or something. The guy pauses furrowing his brow, half turning to the girls because they can't be talking to him, can they?

"Can you watch where you going?!" The auburn haired girl hisses as they lock eyes, Katy's arm in front of her sister now. The blond male looks between them with the most confused look she has ever seen. How could he not know them if they have the sight? He tilts his head slightly looking at the girls with wide eyes. He notice how the brunette has a protective arm in front of the redhead so he looks to the brunette assuming she's in charge.

"You can see me?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't my sister."Katy huffs giving her sister a look saying get a load of this jerk to which Clary chuckle at because she hardly sees her sister like this.

"You have the Sight." He asks looking between both of them, hundreds of questions racing through his mind because he should know them if they are like him, how can he not know them.

"Wait, the what?" Katy asks looking at him like he's crazy and he does not appreciate that.

"You both do? How can I not know who you two are?" He starts to voice his questions but that just has the brunette narrowing her eyes at him.

"Has that line seriously ever worked for you?" Clary drawls out.

"Even once?" Katy tacks on looking at him. The guy goes to say something but is cut off by a shout of his name in the distant from Alec, he turns on his heal and leaves. Katy guesses his name is Jace since he ran when it was called. The girls share a look before heading over to Simon and Maureen at the end of the truck. "Can you guys believe that blonde dude?" Katy huffs as the get to Simon and Maureen. Simon raises an eyebrow at the two twins

"You mean the imaginary dude you's were talking to?" Simon asks with concern in his voice and Clary gives him a pointed look.

"No, the guy right there, running into the club." Clary tells them but Simon and Maureen look to see no one.

"Clary, there's nobody there." Maureen speaks carefully and the sister share a confused look so Clary goes to point him out.

"The guy covered in tats, like... " She continues but she starts to falter, not liking seeing her sister like this Katy speaks up, slightly anger.

"What guy are you talking about? You guys seriously don't see him?" Katy snaps looking between the two in front of her while Clary stands be her side.

"No." The replies carefully and now Katy falters.

"Okay, could you stop making us feel insane?"She asks carefully shooting her sister a look because she's sure her older twin saw him as well.

"Could you stop acting that way?" Maureen snaps.

"What was in your latte?" Simon asks Clary, looking at her sideways and with that both girls have had enough, Clary starts taking off her jacket and Katy turns on her heal. "Where you going?" Simon calls, confused.

"To get some answers." Clary huffs, throwing her jacket at him before jogging to catch up to her sister and intertwining her hand with her sister who pulls Clary away,

"Remember, your fake ID's suck!" Simon calls after them in defeat and confusion.

* * *

Music thrums throughout her body as she pulls her sister into the club, Maureen and Simon trailing after them. Her body moves slightly with the music wanting to dance and have fun, focus on herself and not anyone in this world, wants to lose herself in sync with the thrum of the music but she knows she need to get answers before that can happen. She pulls her sister threw the crowd following the blond guy only pausing when he walks into a curtained off sisters stop and Kate lets go of her grip to her sister as she leans over.

"Follow my lead." She whispers into the red heads ear before pulling back and sauntering over when she spots a particularly muscular buy heading for that curtained off section. She smoothly grabs onto his arm, like a piece of arm candy would, he looks to her without stopping. "Looks like someone works out." She flirts and he simply looks away while Clary grabs a hold of his other side.

"Cool contacts." The auburn haired twin sort of breaths out but he's not listening as he walks them into the closed off area. The curtains closed behind them and the girls let go off the guy. The redhead stands by her sister watching the blond guy come up behind a woman while Katy's eyes dance around the room, over the dancing woman having just pulled off a platinum wig. She pulls her eyes away from the girl as the women turns to face the blond guy while her eyes train onto a man standing covered the corner of a wall.

She tilts her head at him, jet black hair, similar tattoos littering his skin like Jace's. His eyes snap up and lock with hers, he looks at her furrowing his brow but she hear her sister gasp from next to her. Katy's eyes snap over to the couple who the blond guy has a glowing sword now and her sister dating forward. "Watch out!" Her sister yell and Katy couldn't grab her in time to stop her.

"Clary don't!" She shouts as her sister pushes the women who falls onto the couch. Needing to protect her sister Kate doesn't hesitate in moving forward. To pull her sister away but Jace violently pushes Clary back.

"Watch out!" He shouts as the woman starts getting up from the couch as Clary staggers back, into her sisters arms but the force it way to strong, making them both fall back and are thrown across the floor to the other side of the room, out of the way from the force. Kate hold her sister tight as she looks up seeing the glowing white sword slice threw the women that looks like a monster who just...vaporizes. Katy holds her sister by moves Clary off her, so they are side by side on the ground. She meets her sister green eyes that are wild, confused and terrified.

Katy moves to get up as the women that was dancing and is wearing white latex starts to take on the other monsters. Jace looks down to the girl he can only guess are sisters and offers his hand to The auburn haired girl as the brunette is already on her feet. Clary takes his hand and Katy's in the other and hers to her feet. The guy goes to say something as he lets go off Katy's sister but is abruptly cut as one of the down-worlders attacks him from behind, Katy pulls her sister back as the guy drops his sword onto the couch before getting pulled back as he fights the beast.

Kate is in front of Clary as she looks to her sister who looks terrifyingly curious as her eyes are trained on something. Kate's eyes dart to the object the looks like the hilt of the sword that just dropped onto the couch. She doesn't hesitate as she grabs it and presses something as Jace and the..thing staggers over. The sword lights up an unsheathes going straight into the creature, Destroying it leaving Katy wide eyed as her sister gasps. Katy snaps out of it quickly adrenaline coursing through her as she turns, still gripping the sword and mentally freaking out about what the hell is going on as she grabs her younger sister with her spare hand, just wanting to get of there.

She pulls Clary to the exits but halts when two of the beasts are in front of them. She pushes Clary to the side as she turns, so her sister can slip out. "Go! Clary!" She yells as her sister hesitates. Clary runs and Katy block the monsters path when they try to go after her. She grips the blade harder as she spins, letting the moment take control of her as she drive the blade into the chest of one the monster wearing human skin. She did it intentionally this time but this gives the other beast a chance.

She realize her mistake quickly as she comes face to face with at as it lunches at her, She ducks but it disappears all of a sudden in a bunch of orange and black sparks and she looks wide eyed where the beast was standing to see the raven haired male standing a few feet from her clutching a blade like the one she has in her hand. He steps forward looking at her and he grabs the sword from her hands before he throws it to Jace before speeding to finishes the rest of whatever these things are.

Now having a chance she steps back, running out of the room in a sprints , pushing through the crowd needing to get to Clary but she has the air knocked out of her as she runs into someone, she almost falls but the mans reflexes are good, grabbing her sides keeping her up. Her eyes flick open only to see a man with cat eyes and glitter eye shadow standing right in front of her suddenly she forget how to breath. Her brow furrows ."I know you." She breaths out in a less panicked way then she should be feeling now as she just killed two monsters but he sort of provides clarity somehow.

"Katherine Fairchild." He smirks eyes dancing over her and she can see the amusement in his cat eyes that captivate her. She forces herself to look away as she thinks about getting to Clary.

"I need to-"

"Not the best idea, Kitten." He warns with a tilt of his head with a look suggesting it is not the best idea. She hardly notices he used Kitten as her nickname, something only her mother and Simon ever calls her. It feels wrongs in someways hearing him call her that and not so wrong in others as it calms, levels and grounds her.

"Who are you?" She presses in a quick manner seeing the blond guy lay eyes on her. Magnus knows this girl is in danger but he won't hold her back, he presses his lips together before raising his hand and clicking his fingers. She jolts back at the blue smoking magic appears then disappears leaving a card between his fingers. Her eyes widen.

"If anything happens..." He tell her as she cautiously takes the card from his fingers. "Go to your sister." He tells her with a knowing look as he leans forward and she frowns how did he know? She steps away from him, feeling like she's insane, she pushes her way out of the club to get to her no doubt distraught sister.

She gets out of the club to see her sister, climbing into a taxi, she quickly slips into the car and her sister looks so relieved she's okay.

"Drive." She tells the driver as she hugs her sister, Mangus's card still in her hand, knowing their life will probably never be the same again.

* * *

She's a mess when they get home and the reality of what she did hits her. Her hair a mess and tears stain her face as she calms herself. They were trying to kill Clary she tells herself and that's all she needs. She did it to protect her sister but she is terrified of not knowing what the hell really happened and how did they just..disappear. She her holds her sisters, shoulder walking behind her, keeping Clary up because she looks even more distraught and crying as the stumble into their home.

"Mom!" Kate calls out panicked and Jocelyn knows something happened. Clary pulls away from her sister as her mother sits on the couch. Kate moves to sink into the couch next to her mother as Jocelyn looks between the girls about to ask but then Clary starts going off as Kate buries her face in her hands.

"..And then these creepy tentacles seemed to come out of the body builder's face, and... and then the guy just... vaporized." Clary shouts, body trembling as she searches for answers. "I mean, I was drugged, right? But how did Katy see the same thing?!" She tries to make sense of it but her mother looks oddly calm which just frustrates her.

"What did the markings look like on the blonde boy you were talking about? "

"Who cares, Mom, okay? Are you even listening to me? Hell, Katy just killed a guy!"

"I killed two of them because They were trying to hurt you!" Katy snaps out, springing from the couch harshly causing her sister to recoil, looking at her sister in shock because her sister never goes off at her. Katy looks away calming a little then back to met her sister scared green eyes. "I don't hurt people, I hate it but I'd do anything to protect you!" She speaks quieter, firmer and not breaking eye contact with her sister, who lets out a breath looking at her sister in apology of making her sister do that.

Jocelyn reaches into her pocket grabbing her stele out... looking at her daughters. "Girls!" She interrupts, drawing the twin's eyes to her. "Did they look like this?" She asks carefully as she hovers the stele over her skin reveling a marking like the others. Katy swallows back her fears as her sister gasps.

"Mom what the..." Clary asks quietly and Kate is now just feeling angry and confused but trying not to show it, feeling like her emotions will explode out of her soon.

"Everything you saw tonight has a meaning and an explanation, and I've dreaded having this conversation with you since the day you were born." She admits almost chocking on her words, she never wanted them to find out this way. She never wanted them to find out. Katy looks up to her mother, meeting her eyes firmly.

"What is going on?"Kate demands quietly but firm, trying to keep a cool head as her mother presses her lips together.

"Am I going insane?" Clary asks desperately as she runs her hands through her hair. Jocelyn springs to her feet.

"No, you're not. But the protections are wearing off. You're 18 now, and you need to know the truth."

"Protections? What does that even mean?" Katy speaks up, clueless and harsh.

"Mom, you... Mom, you're scaring the hell out of me." Clary admits, terror washing over her and seeing her sister like this makes Kate jump to her feet darting over to her, Clary grab her straight away.

"I know, and that's why I've put this off until the last possible minute." Their mother speaks firmly and is pointedly looking at Katherine but the eye contact breaks as running footsteps sound. They look over to see Dott and Kate feels dread washing over her. She moves to stand between Clary and the other women, still getting a bad feeling from her. Jocleyn looks to the women before she runs.

"Dot, it's time. Okay, listen to me. You cannot be near me. " She shouts as she runs over to a bookshelf grabbing something, the girls eyes follow her, sharing a confused look and Clary can see the truth behind her sisters eyes, knowing her sister is only trying to be calm so she is.

"What's going on?" Katy demands needing to know whats happening.

"I got a very powerful person angry."

"What did you do?" Clary asks voice sounding like she's betrayed.

"I hid something from him and his followers." The sister have no idea whats going on as their mother walks back over holding a purple necklaces in one hand that looks Identical to the one Luke gave her apart from the color and a ring with the same purple rock in the other.

"Followers? Why can't we just call the police? What happened Mom?!"Katy asks and their mother comes to a stop briefly Jocelyn looks into her daughters wild and panicked eyes.

"The policeman you need to call is Luke." She tell her firmly before grabbing Clary "Keep this with you and think of me when you wear it. " Katy almost snarls as their mother wraps a necklace around her sisters neck. Clary whips around and this time Kate does snarl.

"Mom, this is not the time for more birthday gifts. What the hell is happening? " She shouts grabbing her sisters arm and Jocelyn gives her daughter a pointed look as she tosses the ring to her daughter, Silently telling her to put it on as she catches with ease just frustrating her more with no answer but Katy puts it on anyway. Dot comes over holding a small jug of glowing green and blue liquid holding toward the twin's mother.

"Only if you need it." Dot speaks firmly and Kate swallow as her mother grabs it, not understanding any of this but knowing that look on her mothers face. This is so much more worse then her mothers saying, even if it does sound bad now she knows this is only the beginning. Jocelyn looks to her auburn haired daughter.

"Clary, Trust your instincts. You're more powerful than you know." She tells her daughter, fully believing that not letting her daughter respond before she looks to her older daughter.

"Katy, you need to protect your sister and Do not lose that light you have, It makes you so much more powerful then you realize." She tells her, Katy's always had this kinda light in her soul and Jocelyn admires that but her heart is breaking because she can already see the late fading because of tonight. Clary holds onto her sisters arm and squeezes gently as Katy looks at her mother pleadingly knowing this sounds like a goodbye.

"Mom what is going on!" She asks desperately but her mother ignore her.

"Dott open it!" Jocelyn yells.

"What?! Clary yells but the girls watch in utter confusion and disbelief as Dott raised a hand outstretching where a blue light starts coming from her hand. Katy lets out a shaky breath as she now knows the truth, Magic. Something she thought was only from fairy tales are now in her nightmares. Katherine can already feel bruises forming under Clary's hands, from where her sister is gripping her all too tight.

"Everything I've done, every mistake I've made was because I love you both more than words can explain." Jocelyn hurriedly tells the girls and Katy feels sick to her stomach at this while Clary meets her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Clary asks as Jocelyn grab them pushing the right in front of the portal but not in it. The girls have their back turned to the swirling portal as the older woman looks at them pointedly and desperate.

"Luke will explain everything, He'll hide you!"

"Hide us from what?!" Katy cries.

"The circle. He's the only one you can trust." She rushes and not knowing whats on the other side of the portal makes Clary uneasy, Clutching with one hand onto her sisters forearm and Katy doing the same to her.

"Where's Luke now?"

"The police station!" Kate quickly responds and they're mother pushes them more.

"Remember I love you both!" Jocelyn says goodbye as she pushes her daughter closer to the portal.

"Mom!" Clary screams but then they are pushed into the portal and it's no use as the portal closes it takes them with it.


	3. Chapter 3

With a gasp the girls appear sitting on the bricked ground of the police station as their grip is still tight on one another. Katy lets go of Clary as she realizes their new surroundings before looking to Clary who sitting beside her. They lock eyes, wild wet green eyes and fearful, confused, protective brown ones met. "Are you okay?" Katherine asks desperately as she gets to her feet offer her distraught looking sister a hand up. The auburn haired girl takes it gently.

"What's happening?" She asks brokenly and the brunette looks at her, putting on a strong front and trying to keep a level head even though her eyes still are wet.

"We need to find Luke." The older twin tells her quietly and Clary swallows the lump in her throat. "We can trust him." She promises and Clary nods slowly while brushing her hair out of her face mindlessly as the sound of someone walking up the steps ring in her ears.

"Girls?" A voice interrupts them and Katy instinctively pulls Clary behind her as she looks to the voice. She calms a little and moves back so Clary can see the women.

"Captain Vargas." The brunette breaths out looking relieved and woman looks between the girls concerned.

"It's 2:00 in the morning. What are you doing here so late?" The blonde furrows her brow, concern dripping into her voice.

"Uh, um.." Clary stammers but Kate steps up putting on a soft look.

"Luke said he'd drive us home if he was still here." She lies as an explanation and the corner of the blonde woman lips twitch up slightly.

"Still doesn't trust those cabbies, huh?" She huffs in amusement before continuing on more seriously. "Well, he's in the middle of an interview. It could take a while." The woman looks at the girls. Kate looks to the redhead then back.

"We can just wait in the cafeteria." Kate shrugs and the blonde looks at her feeling something is wrong.

"Hey, uh... is there some sort of problem? Guy trouble?" Vargas asks cautiously, looking down a little and the brunette presses her lips together.

"Something like that." Clary huffs trying to look more casual as she composes herself and Katy nods slowly in agreement.

"EX guy trouble." Katy tacks on and the woman makes a noise in understanding. After a moment the woman walks away they dart to Luke's office, neither of them actually thinking that they were going to go to the cafeteria. But suddenly Katy stops moving, signalling for her sister to do the same as she peers over the stairs to see Luke with a man in a suit sitting across from him and a mocha skinned woman wearing a bright orange dress is almost lounging on his desk.

The girls carefully watch the exchange while trying to keep a bit of cover. "The minute we found out Jocelyn Fairchild was alive, you were easy to track." The man speaks to Luke and Clary nudges her sister shoulder, causing her sister wide eyes to look at her.

"Fairchild?" Clary whispers in confusion and she doesn't really need to ask because of the even more confused look on her sisters face because this wasn't the first time she'd heard that name. Her mind flashes back to Magnus (As she learned his name from reading the card that is in her pocket) in the just shrugs it off but knows there is something more to it.

"Turns out you and Jocelyn were never that far apart." The man continues."The Circle has her now. It's just a matter of time until we catch the twin daughters as well."

"You can have them all if you give up the mortal cup." The woman in orange offers the police officer. Luke just looked at them for a moment unimpressed by their suggestion and offer.

"I don't care about any of them. They mean nothing to me." He spat, venom lacing and dipping into his voice that cut like a knife. Katy lets out a hurt gasp because she and her sister trusted him, and their mother did to. Tears are forming in her eyes because she loves him, her spare head reaches up, clutching at the necklace he gave her. She doesn't want to think that maybe that trust were misplaced and now they were all alone in this. But at least the sister are together so their aren't completely alone. Clary's intertwined hand squeeze gently with her sister, for some reason needed to know she was still with her as they continued to listen. Luke cocked his head to the side continuing to talk.

"Kill them both if you like. My people want the Cup. Why do you think I've been hanging around here all these years? Now, when I find the Cup... " He starts to rises from his chair causing the other to follow suite. "I'm gonna keep it. And you can tell Valentine and the Circle that." Luke hisses firmly and Katy can feel her sister trembling next to her while tears are spilling down her face because he mean so much to her. It feels like she's being stabbed in the heart again and again.

"No one mentioned Valentine." The woman quips trying to calm Luke in a casual way but he isn't buying it.

"You didn't have to."

"Listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me. Get out of my office!" And they pair leave and the twins fall to take cover against the small railing. Clary's quietly sobbing, not wanting to speak to him and Katy feels the same but it feels like she is going against everything not following her orders but her mom said to protect Clary and at the moment keeping Clary and herself away from Luke is the best thing she thinks. Even though she's lost and afraid pulled her sister up, they ran out into the streets, into the rain. No where to go they, go home because maybe everything okay again and this was just a small thing..but they were wrong.

They ran into their home and she felt her heart shatter, Clary screamed for their mother as she toke in the look of the house. Everything was broken and shattered. This house was no longer their home. Katy looks around desperately as her sister sobbed. She wanted to cry and scream as well but she wouldn't do that, wouldn't worsen things. Her skin is pale and her lips are a purple blue from the cold rain as she looks to her sister, blotching red eyes and matted damp red hair as she sink to the ground. She looks at her sister feeling the same grief and raw emotion her sister is feeling but she grabs her sister shoulders.

"Clary please we have to go!" Katy pleads knowing it isn't safe here, an attacker could still be here. The red head shakes her head not looking at her sister, realizing her sister won't straightens up, looking for something to at least protect them. Her eyes land on a double blade axe sitting on the bookcase her mother earlier went to. The brunette hurries over taking the weapon in her hands. Looking to her sister, who seems to be calming a little. With a crack of thunder, she clutches the weapon tighter. Clary gets up, feeling threatened she stands by her sister.

Katy makes sure she's protective in front of Clary and wouldn't injure her sister if she swung back but she stopped in her tracks, getting impossibly paler as she sees the bloodied woman. "Dott?" Clary asks quietly, now at her sister side again.

"They toke Jocelyn." The woman shouted desperate as she came closer and Katy feels really like something is wrong, really wrong. Clary moves closer to the woman and that sets wrong with Katy.

"Rogue Shadow hunters searching for the Mortal Cup." Dot speaks looking only at Clary and sounding way to calm in this situation.

"What the hell are you talking about?"Katy breaths out, confused but still gripping the axe but Dott just ignores her.

"Think, Clary."

"Did your mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold, almost like a chalice." Dot asks now looking over to the older daughter. Katy straightens up, looking at the woman almost challengingly with a hint of fear.

"No! No, I don't know anything about a cup, Dot." Clary yells frustrated but a look crosses the older woman's face, anger and inpatients.

"One of the antiquities downstairs?" Katy speaks up, trying to defuse everything.

"No, no, not those. Think! This could save Jocelyn!" Now she knows this is not Dott, Dott would never threaten them like that, ever, She was always a kind woman.

"I can't think! Someone kidnapped my mother!" Clary yells

"You know more than you think you do, Fray!" Dot yells and Katy recoils in shock but then these sort of tenticles start growing out of the importers face. She drops the axe and Clary instinctively stabs her stele into the monster abdomen, causing it to fall onto the ground. Clary stands and watches as it fully transforms into the beast as her sister picks the axe back up. She barely has the weapon in her grip when it pounces on Clary and Clary's out as soon as her head hits the ground.

Katherine readies herself as the beast looks up at her, hovering over her sister. It charges and Katy lets herself sink back into that person she was taking on two monsters in the club. She ducks the first attack and whips up, slamming the axe into the beast arm. It lets out a screech but Kate struggled ,not being able to pull the axe out of it and she screams as claws dig into her side. She lets go of the axe in pain, managing to fall to the ground but before the monster can attack again it vaporizes in a bunch of sparks.

She clutches her side as she looks up, to see the woman that was wearing white latex and killing all those demons not too long ago. "I know you." She breaths out as the woman moves to kneel in front of her. The woman looks at her amused. "You're badass." She huffs in amusement and Isabelle lets out a small chuckle but frown when she notices the bleeding.

"Alec!" The female shadow hunter calls for her brother realizing he'll need to carry her while Jace is picking up the redhead in his arms bridal style. Alec hurries over to his sister. Who looks up to him. "Demon got her." She tells her brother the injuries, her voice sounding rough. Katy looks up to him in curiosity.

"I know you too...Than-" Katy starts not really understanding what she's saying but her vision is getting blurry. Alec looks at the girl slightly amused while Isabelle's grinning like a Cheshire cat. Katy opens her mouth to say something but then she's out like a light. Alec looks to her sister who is still giddy over the girls compliment and huffs, amusement dancing in his eyes before he moves to pick up the girl in his arms. Not caring that her blood starting to stain his shirt, he hold her close for some reason starting to feel protective over the girl in his arms.

* * *

She was cold, she was in pain as she wrestled in her nightmare-ish sleep, her body twitching as images of demons and monsters then suddenly her mother flash in her mind. Her heart is beating loud in her chest as she manages to rip herself from the her nightmares and back in to this reality. She jolts up, eyes flying open with a gasp as she wakes. Her breath is labored as she looks down at herself to feel confusion as she takes in her appearance. She's half naked, in a sports bra and some loose sweatpants that are a few sizes to big but held on by the tied draw strings. She frowns and feels sick to her stomach as she catches sight of some sort of tattoo on her abdomen.

She bits her lip, furrowing her brow as her fingers hesitantly trail over the marking as if she had expected it to be extremely painful as the last thing she can remember is some sort of demon sinking its claws into her in that excate spot. Suddenly she snaps to full alertness as she remembers the rest of the night knowing Clary was hurt. In a haste she looks around the room only to let out a relieved breath of air as she sees her sisters sleeping form on another of the bed in this room. She's quick to attempt to get up, hooking her legs over the edge of the bed. A dull pain amplifies from her new tattoo or brand or whatever the hell it is, it's hurting her or that's what she thinks.

Her face contorts in pain as her hands fly to the rune, settling on it and suddenly the sound of heals echoing against hard floor make her look up to see the stunning women clad in a revealing leather outfit in front of her and behind her the raven man from the club now. The women looks surprised as Alec speaks up.

"You shouldn't up yet, you're still healing." Alec speaks firmly to the girl as his sister is quick to hurrying to the girl and Alec following suite. The brunette teen looks up to Alec, her skin is pale and she looks weak but there's something about it he can't identify.

"Is my sister-ahhhh."She starts with a snarl but another wave of pain for washes over her, making her hunch forward and hands balling into fist, knuckles turning white. The female shadow hunter is quick in action, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and she hushing the girl making promises she'll be okay as Alec is quick to help his sister maneuvers Katherine back to lye down on the bed.

"Please, My little sister-" The brunette girl chocks out, starting to drift out of consciousness.

"She's okay, I promise you." Alec is quick to reassure, looking into the girls eyes before Isabelle can even get another word out. Isabelle looks up to her big brother as the girl goes out like a light yet again. Izzy's face searches her brothers features and her lips twitch up slightly as she realizes her brother likes this girl even though he's trying to put on a blank look as he drags his eyes away from Katy to flick up and see Izzy's expression.

"What?" He asks her, seeing the little smirk playing on his sister lips but his reaction or non reaction just makes her grin wider. Alec just rolls his eyes at his sister before straightening up and forcing himself to leave the room while Izzy waits, watching and caring for the girl. Alec leaving to speak to Jace, knowing if he stays with the girl..whoever she is, Izzy will just speak in grins and secret looks he can't decipher or doesn't want to.


	4. Chapter 4

She felt pain, like it was consuming her entire being but it dissipated as her eyes flew open and she jolted up in the bed. She lets out a pained noise as her hand instinctively goes to clutch at her abdomen, where the demons claws sank into her flesh. Her brow furrows as she see's she not wearing her clothes, she's wearing someone sweatpants and her basic black bra. Her eyes flick up as she leans forward before jolting back as a woman, _the_ woman sit by her in a chair next to the bed, so close their faces were only inches apart."Holy cake and sprinkles what is going on?" She breaths out, heart hammering in her chest. Confused and scared but feeling safe around this girl who she can remember kicking arse as everything comes back to her.

"Cake and sprinkles?" Izzy asks a bemused look on her face and Kitty shakes her head because she doesn't like swearing and it was something her mother used to say to avoid swearing even though it's weird she does it to yet Izzy looks at the girl again and smile softly. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood." She introduces herself softly.

"Katherine Fray but most people call me Katy." She breaths out and Isabelle smiles. Katy tilts her head at the girl. "You're the girl who saved me." She states and the corners of Isabelle's lips twitch up at that.

"You did pretty good out there." The older girl looks at her like she should be proud of that but Kate's eyes lower in thought.

"I'd do anything for my sister." She admits and Isabelle hums tilting her head.

"Something you and my brother have in common. " The raven haired women speaks eyes searching this new shadow hunter who looks eyes, her eyes flicking around the room before settling on Clary's sleeping form a few feet from her and The brunette looks visible relaxed seeing her. Isabelle can't help but smile at the girl fondly, she's already taken a liking mostly because of how 'badass' she is in the girls eyes and that amuses her but also the way she's already gotten under her brother skin.

Katy sighs as she looks over to her sister, not knowing why any of this is happening. Izzy tilts her head analyzing the teen in front of her. She's protective of her sister, seemingly a bright girl, a strong fighter and has Alec talking about her non stop. Well he's complaining about her but Izzy can hear the subtle compliments when he was ranting before and it would do Alec some good to loosen up a bit.

"You know..Speaking about my brother..I've never seen him be so distracted be a girl before, I didn't think he could get distracted by one." Isabelle speaks thouhgtfully, a kind smile of her face but mischief in her eyes which makes Katy furrow her brow.

"Thanks?"

"So she's your younger sister?" Isabelle guesses, letting her eyes trail over to the auburn haired girl and before the brunette can respond the red head jolts awake with a panicked gasp. Isabelle quick to hurry over as Katy and Clary lock eyes. Isabelle motions for Katy to stay put and honestly Katy isn't feeling 100% yet from where that demon clawed her, her arms cross over her abdomen not feeling a wound, feeling a dull ache but not bothering to look down.

"Who are you? Whats going on, Katy?!" Clary asks panicked.

"It's okay Clary I promise." Katy swears as she pushes herself up and moves over to sit on the bed by Clary, across from Isabelle. Isabelle wants to tell the girl to rest because she's not sure if the girls fulled healed internally yet with the rune Alec craved into her but Izzy know it'd be useless because if the girl is anything like her brother she'd do more than anything for her little sister and there's no stopping her.

Clary looks at her sister in so much confusion and why the hell is her sister only wearing a bra and sweats, Holy hell is that a tattoo on her upper inner left hip? Did something happen? Then last night comes back to her in a rush. "Oh my god." She breaths out and Katy grabs her sister shoulder, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"We'll be okay, I'll make sure of that." She breaths out the promise and Clary presses her lips together. Katy looks over to her side. "This is Isabelle Lightwood.. She's a friend. "Isabelle looks at the girl curious at that description but has no object to realizing the redhead looks revealed and much more at ease now. Clary calms a little knowing her sister makes friends of even the most questionable of people. Clary's eyes flick up to met Isabelle whose grins and waves.

"I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane... or distracted. Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work." Isabelle starts and Katy tilts her head at the girl whose eyes are trained on her twin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who's Jace?" Clary asks eyes pleading as she turns to her sister.

"Blondie." Katy quips and that draws a short laugh from Izzy who knows Jace would hate that nickname. Clary arches an eyebrow it only takes a moment before realizing she mean the guy from the club. Isabelle looks between the clueless twin girls.

"You really don't know much, do you?" She observes.

"All I know is some psychos took my mother, and now you people have taken me and my sister!" Clary snaps but that amuses the shadowhunter.

"And by "taken" I assume you mean "saved your life"?" She chuckles but Katy is distracted by the sound of footsteps and a moment later Jace and Izzy's brother are walking over...

"A mundane shouldn't even be here." The raven haired man huffs and Katy shots him a look, he arches an eyebrow at her in return. The auburn haired girl looks around a little spooked at being here.

"And where is 'here' exactly." Clary asks as Jace walks over to stand in front of behind Isabelle in front and across from the twins.

"They're not mundane." He drawls out looking right into the brunette teen's eye who has no idea what the hell is going on but she's determined to keep her cool as best she can. Alec looks at the two then Jace turns to look at Clary.

"How do you know that?"

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it. You saw her fight as well Alec." Jace explains looking at the older sister which Katy likes.

"We saw the brunette the redhead may not even be one." Alec huffs crossing his arms over his chest when Katy looks over to him. He's stand off-ish and that makes her frown slughtly because he must be hurt. She can see he has walls up around him and she doesn't blame him one bit, everyone has issues but maybe she can help take down those walls of his.

"She's my little sister. I go where she goes." Katy speaks up calmly looking straight at him and she can see something flash in his hazel eyes. He can almost understands her in those few words but he forces it back so he doesn't seem...

"Look, Isabelle, can you..." Jace asks and Isabelle gets out of the chair and Jace then slips into it looking at Clary and Katy whose eyes are now at him. " I'm Jace Wayland." He sighs.

"I'm, uh... "

"Clary Fray and Katy Fray we know who you are." Jace explains and Katy feels uneasy, shuffling closer to her sister and clary moves back a llittle so Katy's more in front of Jace than she. A subtle move Alec knows well for protecting Izzy for so long and still doing that but he still comments about it.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" He remarks and Jace shoots him a look.

"You find everything unusual, Alec"

"I have to report this to the Clave." Alexander admits looking blank and that frustrates Jace

"You know what? Dial it down a notch." The blond snaps.

"My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on." Isabelle quips with a sweet smile that almost makes Katy chuckle.

"I love you, too. But this-"

"Hey, you know what? Give me a minute. Here's a word you never hear me say. Please?" Jace cuts him off just wanting to talk to the sisters.

"What is with you? Really, no, what is with him?"

"Walk with me, big brother." Isabelle interrupts, getting up and all but forcing her brother to leave with her. Jace lets out a sigh of relief looking back at the two girls. Jace pauses looking at the brunette.

"Your wound, It's healed." He observes and Katy looks down and is suddenly more aware she's only wearing someone else sweat pants and basic bra in front of a guy she hardly knows. Clary lets out a little chuckle and Katy groans.

"Who undressed me?" She whines.

"Wait you were hurt? And you healed how is that even possible?" Clary asks suddenly focusing and Katy looks down in confusion to see this...tattoo? on her upper inner hip, it's a bronze color on her olive skin. Katherine fingers trace it gently in wonder and confusion, remembering the pain of the attack and bleeding out not knowing if she would survive or not.

"It attack me and dug its claw into my abdomen." She breaths out distantly

"More like ripped you open." Jace quips and Katy shoots him a look as Clary gasps in terror and guilt knowing her sister would have done it for her, now Clary feels so guilty. Katy rolls her lips and looks to met his eyes, shaking her head.

"So, what, I'm miraculously healed, and all of you... stunning people have magical powers?" She huffs as if that is the most stupid thing she's heard all week.

"No. No, don't confuse me with a warlock." He scoffs, rolling his eyes and suddenly things click into place and she jumps off the bed getting to her feet on reflex.

"Wait...Mangus Bane." Katy suddenly breaths out remembering him from last night and the smoke of blue and that has Jace shooting out of his chair moving around the bed quicker that natural possible to come face to face with her.

"You know Magnus?" He asks taken back and she desperately wants her hands back onto her phone because maybe Mangus can give her more clarity as he somehow knew who she was but she reaches into the pocket of her pants relieved to wrap her fingers around her phone, her stele and a small card that earlier Alec slipped in the pocket of the sweatpants that are now hers after frowning only seeing a blank card not knowing it was glamoured for Katy's eyes only.

"Your'e not making any sense!" Clary interrupts and the blond looks to her.

"Warlocks, vampires, Seelies..."

"Slow down." Katy nudges him as see's her sister looking even more confused.

"Jeez, all right. Well, I'll keep it simple for you. All the legends are true. We're Shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world. So those people you saw murdered at the Pandemonium, they weren't people at all, they were shape shifting demons." He speaks, squaring his shoulders and speaking in the firmest tone he can.

"I guess you can't really sugar coat that." Katy swallows but somehow that reality was easier for her to accept in a weird way compared to her sister. it's strange.

"I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club. I just wanna find my mom. The rest of it, whatever it is, all I care about is finding my mother. Please. Please help me find her. Clary pleads softly, as her eyes well and voice gets chocked up and much softer making Katy's heart clench at that.

"I'm the best chance you've got."

"We don't know you, Blondie." The brunette tells him, doubt lacing into her voice but there is no harshness or hate like anything like she was outside of Pandemonium. He furrows his brows.

"Blondie?" He whispers confused barely heard as he's drowned out by the sound of Clary's phone ringing and instinctively she's quick to grab the phone accepting the call from Simon. Moving and walking away from the blond and her sister. Katy uses her chance to fishes the phone out of her pocket and the card. She flicks her phone on seeing dozens of missed calls and messages from Simon but she forces her self to ignore them as she adds Mangus as a contact. Her eyes flick to read his card it only has his name and number but is very elegantly styled.

Jace watches Clary as she talks to Simon mentioning she's needs to get dressed and she'll see him soon spiraling into him of asking if she has a meth problem. Jace's eyes trail to the older twin seeing the seemingly blank card in her hand, but they way shes looking at it it doesn't seem blank to her. Kate hesitates for a moment before typing a quick message.

 _I don't know how you knew who I am but they've taken my mother and I need your help_

She looks up to see Jace's eyes glued on her intently and curiously, she quickly turns off the phone and slips that and card back into her pocket. "We need to get dressed, where are our clothes?" Clary interrupts and for that Katy is thankful for. Jace looks at her like it's obvious.

"Destroyed mostly, Demon's remember? But don't worry Isabelle left something for you and Katherine to wear." Jace states as he moves to the spare bed grabbing two stacks of clothing in each hand, handing the clothing to each girl. Katy takes the clothes and almost laughs because there is so little materiel and Clary huffs.

"You're kidding right?"

"She's very comfortable with her body."

"So am I but this is a little more then what I usually wear but It'll do, thank you. But _never_ call me Katherine again. It's Kate or Katy or Kathy you choose." Katy shrugs ending with a polite smile and Clary just looks at her sister because that was amusing. Clary knows how much she hates being called Katherine like she hates being called Clarissa most of the time. She walks around and slips behind the changing screen in the corner of the room, Clary follows. The sister have never had a problem changing together before.


	5. Chapter 5

Katy's outfit is very much like Isabelle is a one piece the covers her chest and slopes down in a v disappearing under the leather skirt, exposing her side and new tattoo but she also has her jacket on. Clary manages to finish dressing first even though a little reluctant because of the outfit, but her was simpler then her sisters. Catching a glimpse again of her sister new tattoo as Katy zips up the leather boots Clary walks out to Jace but then catches a glimpse of the same marking on the back of her neck.

"Why do my sister and I have tattoo's?"

"I drew yours, Clary." He answers

"That's creepy." Clary huffs as her sister comes out from behind the curtain over to the mirror, looking over her shoulder to Jace.

"Duly noted. I guess next time I'll just let you die. " Jace huffs walking over, causing Katy to turn to him arching a brow, moving next to Clary. "And it's not a tattoo. It's a rune. They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters. Lethal for humans." He's standing right in front of them now and this time Jace notices how Katy instinctively grabs Clary arm, ready to pull her sister back. He looks away grabbing a book of the bed. "But you, you already know all about runes, don't you?"

"Blondie." Katy growls out and his eyes met her, he tilts his head, searching her face. He looks back to Clary.

"Maybe you don't." He continues with a slight shrug. "Which is what makes you so interesting... Clary Fray." He breaths out and Katy's eyebrows are almost disappearing into her hairline as she looks to her who seems caught by this guy, _great_ her sister is having a moment with Blondie.

After a minute they are out of that room and walking past all these people and into a hall, to the presumed exit as Jace speaks up again when Alec decides to join them. Jace shoots him a look but Alec gives him a pointed one.

"Don't Jace, I saw something... behind their friend." Alec informs them as the seraph sword lights up in his hand and Katy looks at him as they walk, he makes it a point to not look at her even though he wants to.

"You're not gonna kill Simon, are you?" Katy frowns and at that Alec lets out a huff of amusement.

"Laughing makes it seem like you are going to." Clary chimes in.

"We protect humans and we kill 'll get it eventually." Jace speaks up, shaking his head at his adoptive brother as he pushes open the door.

"Wait so why can't Simon see you two?" Clary asks feeling like she's going insane as the group step out of the building with Simon just staring at the girls. Katy's hand is holding Clary's.

"This is a glamour, a rune that makes us invisible to mundanes." Jace speaks up lifting his shirt a little to reveal the rune and Alec rolls his eyes.

"It's a shame, really, 'cause... well, denying them all this." Alec speaks up with a smirk and that catches Katy so off guard she literally stops in her tracks and looks at him. Alec almost instantly regrets the words leaving his mouth. Jace almost laughs at the raven haired male who has pretty sure is trying not to turn 80 different shades of red. Katy eventual just makes it a point of looking him over, before back to his eyes.

"You're right it is shame not seeing all that." And she says that in the most innocent manner you could imagine before turning on her heal catching up to her sister and Jace. Alec just stays there for a moment caught up at the compliment, was it a compliment? This girl is already confusing him.

"What do you have on?" Simon gasps wide eyed taking in the two girls and Clary and Katy share a look as Simon passes Clary his jacket."Let me take you two home." He pleads and Katy locks eyes with him and he knows something is wrong.

"I don't think we have one any more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well-"

"Fairchild!" A voice yells but Simon apparently doesn't hear as Both sister turn to see a man. Alec and Jace are quick to pounce. Clary's gasps and Katy moves in front of her, pushing her to Simon. Jace and Alec are trying to hold the man as Simon asks what the girls are looking at but he's men gets out of their grasp, punching Jace and taking his Seraph sword. The guy turns to Alec who manages to block a few of the mans strikes before throwing Jace his unsheathed sword. It lights up in Jace's hands and Alec manage to get a hold on the guy. Jace rams into the guys chest.

"Oh my god." Katy breath out and Simon looks at the girl with and fear from them both, not understanding what the hell is going on.

"Jace!" Clary yells running over to the blond while Alec comes over to Katy. Simon follows Clary as she points to the guy. "Is he dead?"

"Are you okay?" Katy asks him and Alec looks amused at the question.

"A demon can't hurt me that easy." Alec grins with a tilt of his head.

"Is who dead?" Simon voice sounds panicked and Katy sighs looking at Alec then over to Jace raiser her voice a bit.

"Could you guys deglamourize, or whatever, so our best friend doesn't think we're losing our minds?" Katy pleads and both male shadow hunter are quick to do so. Simon sees Jace first and almost has a heart attack, then he looks over to see looks between the two in so much confusion.

"What the...?"

"Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid. Everyone back inside."Alec speaks up in a firm demand already moving to go inside, hand wrapping around Katy's upper arm to drag her inside for her own safety. Katy gasps pulling her arm away but Alec only stops, loosing the grip not letting go.

"I'm trying to protect you." Alec huffs and Katy looks at him, raising her eyebrows.

"I didn't say you weren't." She defends.

" Who is this? Your meth dealers?" Simon huffs looking angry between the two men. Katy catches Simon eyes and gives him a reassuring look but he can't calm when some stranger is still has their hands on her.

"I've seen him before. At the police station." Clary speaks up looking down to the dead body and Katy shudders at the sight, instinctively stepping away and closer to Alec. Alec looks at the girl strangely, so she can kill demons but can't handle a dead body? Now that confuses him, everything about her confuses him it should make him just leave her alone but no, annoyingly it intrigues him..she intrigues him.

"He's a member of the Circle. Clary, he's here for you and your sister." Jace speaks up also wanting everyone to get inside.

"He's with the people who took my mother." Katy speaks up and her sister shoots her a look while Alec nods.

"Right, your little best friend here led him right to you. He's here to capture or kill you."

"You guys can't sugar coat anything, can you?" Katy breaths out because, really?

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke." Simon argues.

"We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't." Katy voice breaks at that.

"We need to keep you safe. I promise you both, I promise I am gonna help you find your mother. But you're are both one of us, You're a Shadowhunters."

"What are you talking about? Katy... you don't know this guy, all right? Come with me. I can get us help. " He pleads almost looking heartbroken but Katherine is heartbroken at the moment, Simon understand her stance from empty look in her eyes that it's all up to Clary. He turns to the red head. "Clary, please. Clary, come on."

Simon looks desperately at Clary having just taking his eyes of Katy, now in a verbal tug of war with the blond shadow hunter as the stand on the steps to the abandoned church which is really this institute and the sky is dark around them.

"Clary, come on. We gotta go." Simon pleads as sirens wail in the distance but Clary fees like the weight of the world is on her shoulders as she looks over to her sister as she stands between her best friend and Jace, she watches her sister press her side gently to raven haired mans. Clary can tell her sister trying to hid from the conflict because Katy's so much more torn and this needs to be Clary's decision. Alec looks down to Katherine, arching an eyebrow

"You letting you sister choose?" He asks her slightly surprised because he seen how protective she's been over Clary but when she looks up at him with a knowing look on her face that Alec knows that Katy already knows whats going to happen.

"It's not really a choice when I already know what she's going to pick." Katy quips with a tilts of her head and Alec lets out an amused huff.

"Kitten we need to go..." Simon pleads almost hurt look on his face and Alec almost feels pity for the mundane, _almost_. The looks on Simon's face pulls on Katherine's heart strings but her posture straightens and Clary grabs Simon's hand, drawing attention back to her.

"Simon, I think Jace can help us." Clary speaks up grabbing Simon's hand and Jace starts leaving and Alec jerks his head up slightly for Katy to follow the blond, but she seems caught for a moment as Simon speaks up.

"What?" He sounds so betrayed but Alec knows they need to get inside now so he grabs Katy's upper arm and she lets out a squeak as he start to pull her after Jace and Katy lets him, sending a look to Clary saying its fine and she's not worried because she knows Clary's only a few step behind and Jace wouldn't let anything happen.

"Come on. .." Clary looks to Simon and starts to lead him to follow but Simon looks baffled.

"How do we know this Mick Jagger-looking guy is even gonna try..."

"Mundane, we do not have the time." Jace speaks up stopping for a moment to look at the mundane and Katy tries to stop but Alec isn't having it, he pulls her back inside and that makes the mundane more eager to follow the group and they all follow inside after a second or two. He lets go as the group stops, the door closing behind them, the institute appearing as an abandoned church but it is glamoured, everyone expect Simon can see what's really there.

Clary and Katy share a reassuring look before the brunette looks back to face the raven haired man as Jace pulls out his stele and starts to burn a rune into his forearm and Alec can't help but be amused at the almost horrid look on the twin's mundane's friends face. Simon let out a loud gasp.

"It's fine puppy, trust me." Katy's voice rings soft and Alec furrows his brow as Simon speaks again.

"He's, like, burning himself though Kitten." He says incredulously and Alec takes note of the nicknames because are the two dating? He shakes the thought from his mind putting on a unreadable mask on. Simon's eye flick over to Clary and she shots him a comforting look but suddenly the blond shadow hunter grips Simon's hand tight. Simon jolts in shock, eyes going wide with panic.

"Buddy, what's going on, man?! I'm not your type, man. I don't even..." Simon starts panicked and in a shout but it trails off into nothing as the appearance of the room shifts in his vision revealing to him what everyone else there could see; The institute. "Where are we? What the hell?" Simon stammers and Alec takes off down the hall and Katy almost goes to follow and can hear Simon speaks up as Jace and Clary look to him. "Katy, is there a war going on that I don't know about?" He asks having no absolute understanding off what the hell is going on.

"There is now." Jace speaks up and starts following where Alec walked and Katy walks by his side as Clary stays back for a moment saying something to Simon. "You coming?" Jace calls over his shoulder and Clary and Simon hurry.

"What is this place? There's a lot of gear in here. What'd they do, rob a tech shop?" Simon huffs in mist of his confusion and Katy almost wants to laugh or tease him but thinks better of it at the moment. Jace just shakes his head, heading over to a screen, taping a few button and surveillance of the outside of the building appears showing a cop walking into this place.

"So this cold-blooded killer is gonna help us?" Simon's voice speaks up, unexpected so close to her ear Katherine jumps slightly.

"Fruitcake!" She exclaims whipping to him, side stepping so their bodies are face one another. Simon looks momentarily apologetic but then the red head speaks up.

"He's not a killer. He's protecting us. " Clary corrects and for some reason that makes Katherine think about Mangus and how her phone is currently off so she can't sneakily check right now if he's responded. She hopes he has because for some odd reason she trusts him, especially more then she does Blondie here. She'll have to make sure to check soon.

"Specifically, you... It's sort of our thing." Jace waves off the mundane and Simon narrows his eyes.

"Your thing? You guys have a thing?" Simon huffs out bitterly and Katy grabs Simon, feeling so bad at the moment. He shoots her a look but she still darts forward hugging him. He's stiff for a moment, feeling so angry but he eventually relaxes into Katy's grasp, finally she pulls away, soft look on her face and hands on his upper arms.

"He means a Shadow Hunter thing. That's what they do, protecting humans from demons and I know that sounds insane but puppy.." She speaks softly and he shakes his head, his hands dropping from her sides.

"Demons, right. That makes perfect sense, 'cause there are demons running all around New York." He drawls out sarcastically and bitterly shrugging her hands off him.

"That is the first correct thing you've said all day." Jace huffs as he continue to look at the screen showing a cop at the entrance of the building.

"Puppy this is one of those things okay?" She whispers to Simon and He looks at her for a long moment as the cop on the screen calls out that he's NYPD, Simon caves, although reluctant as he lets her take his hand in hers as reassurance as they look to the screen. Clary looks to Jace.

"Won't they find us?"

"No. Our wards will deter them." Jace speaks mostly at Katherine as she looks over to meet his eyes, he gets the sense the older twin doesn't like him too much, or she likes him way too much.

"And the NYPD will do their typical mundie thing for a few hours and then the area will be clear." He continues as Alec strolls back over, not missing the interlocked hands of the mundane and Katherine.

"I don't like having mundanes in here even if a circle member followed him to get to Katy." Alec huffs wanting the mundane just to leave and Simon's grips tightens on Katherine's hand as she looks to Alec.

"I'm not letting him wind up dead because of me." Katy explains quietly and Alec sighs, ticking his jaw.

"Kather-" And the way Alec says it has Jace almost doing a double take.

"They toke my mother, Alec. I'm not letting them take Simon!" She speaks firmly, not raising her voice, maintaining her posture and probably in the most polity angry way he's ever seen he almost has to laugh but instead Alec being Alec opts to roll his eyes at the girl and thankfully before he screws it all up by saying something the mundie cuts him off.

"Who are these Circle members and why are they trying to kill us?" Simon asks fear dripping into his voice. Jace looks over to him while the two sister share a look.

"All we know is... a long time ago a shadowhunter, _Valentine_ , was leader of the Circle and they led a revolt. A lot of Shadowhunters got killed... including my father." Blondie speaks in a very turned off way but the way he says the name valentine has her flinching at how much hatred and disdain is in his voice apart from saying that name he's like Clary gets when she mentions their dad, difference is Jace actually knew hi. Alec sensing his adopted brother slight unease carries on for him.

"And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle." Alec continues, crossing his arms over his torso. At that information the girl has seemed to of simmered down, now looking at the blue eyes shadow hunter curiously.

"But, how is that even possible? It's your history." Katy asks, furrowing her brow and Alec has to scoff at that.

"Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?" He chuckles and she rolls her eyes while an amused little smile play upon her lips but Clary, rightfully so, is not at all amused as Jace starts walking off to a table a few feet away with Alec how has their back now turned.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. And now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden, I'm... There's got to be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken my mother" Clary speaks brokenly as Alec and Jace turn to some computers while Katy catches sight of Izzy near Jace.

"We'll find a way, Clary I promise." Katy looks to Clary and Clary gives an unsure look.

"There is..Clary. You coming?" Jace speaks up as he walks and Clary follows him into the other room, assuming her sisters following and only realizes she isn't when she's already there in the other room with Jace. Katy doesn't follow because she somehow knows Jace want endanger her sister, she seen the way he's looked at her sister.

Alec watches Katy groan at her sisters actions and Simon looks at her cluelessly but then Alec steps forward. "Come on Katy." He motions for her to follow and truly she doesn't want to go but she doesn't want her sister to be alone with Blondie for to long even though Katy has the feeling that Jace has no ill intentions on her sister. Isabelle watches amusedly as Katy starts to walk, pulling Simon with her and Alec spins on his feet, pointing at the mundane.

"Not you." He snaps a little harder then needed.

"Simon and I are a package deal though." She speaks like it should excuse it and he rolls his eyes as the Mundane agrees with her.

"Look there are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend." Alec huffs looking down at their hands then back up because he really doesn't like the annoying mundane guy and he might be feeling a ping of something called jealousy. Katy and the mundane look so taken back by his statement it's almost amusing while Isabelle is smirking in the background at how her brother lied.

"He's not my..." She tries to explain.

"I'm not, like... We're, uh, just friends." Simon stammers looking about eighty different shades of red, under the frames of his glasses.

"Best friends." Katy confirms firmly, with a nervous smile that has Alec raising an eyebrow but Kate can see the corners of his lips twitching up in amusement even though he's trying to maintain a blank cover.

"Yeah, I'm tough." Simon speaks determined reaching a hand out and hitting Alec on the bicep. Simon hurts his hand a little shaking it off while Alec just looks at him and Alec doesn't miss the small chuckle that escapes Katy's lips before she stifles a laugh, the way her eyes are lite up in amusement is something he'd like to see allot more of. "I can handle runes. So, uh, bring on the runes... What exactly are runes?" Simon asks trailing off looking more concerned then his macho act he started with.

Isabelle steps forward, grabbing her stele out and holding over the bare skin of her arm as she speaks up."They give Shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers." Isabelle draws attention to herself as she drag the stele over her skin, reveling a rune and Simon seems caught by the women, his hand slipping from Katy's.

"So hot." He breaths out not being able to look away from the beautiful, raven haired female shadow hunter who simply chuckles in utter delight at his reaction while Alec shoots Simon a look missing the almost hurt look on Kate's face which quickly moves to amusement. It takes a moment but Simon blinks out of his daze and clears his throat looking to those around him. "The rune." He tries to smoothly recover but he clears his thought again.

"I'll watch over the best friend. In fact, I was about to make breakfast." Isabelle grins as she saunters over.

"On second thought, the runes might be less lethal." Alec huffs chuckling and shaking his head, knowing how his sister gets. Isabelle raises an eyebrow shooting her brother a look

"As long as he's back in one piece..." Katy starts finding the humor in the way her best friend is blushing.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Please excuse my brother's lack of manners. This is Alec... and I'm Isabelle." Izzy grins offering her hand to Simon.

"Lewis. Simon, Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?" He stammers, blurting out and going a deeper red.

"See? Mundane's safe and sound here." Alec huffs out and Katy shoots a look at Simon, asking him if it's fine.

"Go on, I'll be fine. I think. " Katy chuckles at that before looking to the older Shadow hunter who starts to walk off, motioning for her to follow. "Where are we going?"

"Training room. Hey, uh... don't eat the food. Dangerous." Alec calls over his shoulder to Simon right before they step into the other room but Katy pauses for some reason finding right now the perfect time to check her phone. She fishing her phone from her jacket pocket and switches it on. Alec stops in the doorway looking at the girl who's moved to lean against the wall as she checks her phone. Is the girl serious right now? He thinks and he voices his opinion and she just tells him its important.

The girl hesitates for a short moment seeing a few new messages she opens the one that appears to be from the high warlock of Brooklyn.

 _I must assume this is Katherine Fairchild now at your earliest convenience we must meet..it is rather urgent as I think you have assumed. Call me on this number before days end as You and your sister are in more danger than you think.-M.B_

She reads the message over furrowing her brow and Alec is now less annoyed and more intrigued..but still annoyed but suddenly the girl is moving, walking away leaving Alec baffled before he chases after her so she doesn't get lost in this place. She walks, phone in hand back to the area the were just in and she pulls out a seat at a the table and sits down. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Thinking."She breaths out as she puts the phone back into her pocket, knowing she has till days end to call him. Alec looks at her for a moment before taking the set next to her.

"Tell me what you know about whats happening."

"Uh, My mothers been kidnapped by circle members, They are trying to get some cup, My real name is Katherine Fairchild-"

"Katy...Did your mother tell you about the Shadow world?" He suddenly asks cutting her off, asking her because it's a feeling he has. She's the older sibling if her mother told either one it'd be her. Katy looks taken back by the question but he gives her a look so she closes her eyes and tries to remember.

"I...don't remember." She breaths out trying to think if her mother had but it's just empty blackness, like a void of memories where some should be. She furrows her brow, trying to remember but it's no use. She makes a frustrated noise trying to maintain her composure.

"Alec!" Jace's voice suddenly booms causing the pair at the table to look up to see the auburn haired, green eyes Clary and The blond, blue eyed Jace walking over to them. Katy's quick to push herself up, seeing that her sister looks anger and worried. The sisters hug, just holding each other while Jace walks over to Alec.

"What's going on?"

"Clary's had her memories wiped."

"From the look of it Kate has as well." Alec agrees and the girls pull apart, looking at each other concerned. Clary looks to her sister as she starts to explain.

"Our mother was apart of the circle and the cup that bot-Dott was speaking about is what she stole." She speaking carefully and gently, holing onto her sisters hands.

"So they toke her as revenge and to get the cup back-"

"That can control and create shadow hunters to start a war and our memories had been wiped in the past-

"But how?"

"A warlock." Jace interrupts but then he notices the look on Katy's face as she pulls away from her sister. She looks indecisive and worried then Blondie remembers the name Katherine uttered when he first mentioned warlocks. Magus but how in the hell does this girl know the high warlock of Brooklyn? He really needs to talk to this girl alone. He takes a step closer to the girl about to tell her they need to talk alone but the girl with jungle green eyes next to her speaks up, confused look on her pale face.

"Yeah, a warlock, Clary. Immortal beings, they're half-demon, half-human. Sometimes their fingers spark." Jace huffs looking only at the older twin about to say something yet again the auburn haired girl cuts him off, wide eyed.

"Dot, my mom's assistant, her hands had this purple glow when she opened the wall and our mom pushed us through and we ended up at the police station." Clary rushes out, looking determined and Alec nods.

"That was a Portal. Dot must have been a warlock. Only warlocks can create them." Alec speaks up, lounging back on the chair.

"Wait, so you're saying if we find the real Dot, she could help us find the Cup and get my mom back?" The red head speaks hopefully looking between the group.

"Unless she's working for Valentine." Jace adds not mentioning Magnus because he has no idea how much the girl knows.

"Even better."

"She'll lead us right to him..Where's Simon?" Katherine asks suddenly, looking around as if Simon will just appear in front of them before she turns on her heal, grabbing her sisters arm and pulling her to walk with her in search of their best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Katy feels a lump her throat as she rests on Isabelle's bed as her sister and Isabelle stand, peering into the mirror. The twins had just gotten changed again into more of Isabelle's less revealing clothes as they will be going out in hopes of retrieving memories. Katy feels like the weight of the world is on her shoulders at the moment, she feels off right now and she can tell that her sister can tell something else is wrong and it's shaking Clary to the core.

Clary is fidgeting as she looks at her new outfit in the mirror, she's almost scared because her sister is so quite right now and honestly Kate rambles more then Simon does just to get out of the silence. Katy's always hated silence, it unnerves her and almost punishes her bright social personality. Clary runs her fingers down her sides, desperate to bring them out of the screaming silence she speaks up, meeting the Lightwood woman's eyes in the mirror.

"This is the least revealing thing you have?" She asks the shadow hunter and her voice manages to draw Katy back to focus while making the older one chuckle at her sisters words.

"What?" All the naughty bits are covered...all little too much in my opinion." Isabelle chuckle and Katy grins, pushing herself up from the bed, sauntering over.

"You look amazing Clary." Kate assures her sister, soft smile playing on her lips as the red head turns to face the two other girls now standing side by side.

"So do you but these are a little..." Clary starts looking down at herself and at the outfit Katy's wearing but she isn't fooling anyone, the girls can tell she loves it but maybe is a little uncomfortable. The red head catches the knowing look on her sisters face and groans before looking to Isabelle.

"Where's Simon?"

"Yeah, where is pup?" Katy frowns, looking around as if expecting him just to appear out of thin air.

"Who?" Isabelle asks blank look on her face and chuckling when the sisters share a panicked look. "Kidding. He's in good hands with the boys." The older Shadow Hunter lets the two girls know, the humor dripping into her voice doesn't exactly comfort but the girls the sudden knocking at the door to the room draw the trios attention. Isabelle looks between the twins before looking over to the door. "Come in." Isabelle calls then the door open and Jace stands in the doorway.

"Hey Blondie." Katy grins as their eyes lock and he just raises an eyebrow at her.

"We need to talk." He speaks firmly opening the door open and motioning for her to leave with him but she tilts her head, furrowing her brow,

"Why?" Clary worries grabbing her sisters hand in a protective way, not wanting to be apart.

"Jace!" Isabelle whines because she was wanted to speak more to the girls, together but she supposes she can do that later though it's annoying right now.

"Kate." He speaks up cutting off the others, giving the brunette a look which has her nodding slowly.

"Sure.." Question dips into her tone as she releases her sister hand and saunter over, shooting Clary a reassuring look before leaving the room with the blond shadow hunter. She follows him until they get to another empty hall, her eyes flicking around her surroundings as hey do until he stops, turning to her."What?"

"How close are you to Magnus?" He asks in almost an accusing way because he does not want to go on a goose chase after Dot if they should really be after Magnus. The brunette girl sighs at this realizing its almost mid nightfall, she needs to call him as soon as she can. She looks up to Jace and he can almost feel the nervousness washing over her.

"Not really." She admits though she might like to get closer.

"How do you know of him then if you have no clue about the shadow world?" He asks, completely baffled by it.

"We met at pandemonium and we talked for like thirty seconds. Now can have a moment alone to breath?" It comes out sharper and harsher then she thought it would and she's almost taken back by that as Jace gives her a sharp look back before sighing.

"Yeah, Whatever but we'll talk about this again." He slumps a little looking at her in annoyance and trying to be a little understand but it just comes off wrong. She wants to apologizes for snapping but he just huffs and turns on his heal, walking away she waits a moment making sure he's out of sight before she pulls out her phone, pressing call on Magnus's name.

She moves to lean her back against the wall of the hall as she lift her phone to her ear, listening to the ringing. Suddenly the ringing stops. "Hello Kitten." His voice is almost breathless as he speaks she knows something is off.

"What's going on?!" It's a little panicked as she speaks and he lets out a breathless chuckle at her concern.

"Everyone Warlock is being hunted and well..I am one so you know? Every things _fine_." He drawls out.

"What?" Her voice comes out as a squeak as she feels fear and worry for him wash over for her. It almost doesn't make sense why she feels like that for him but she does, she feels like he could drive her from sanity and back but she also doesn't want him to get hurt, she doesn't want anyone to.

"Cupcake, Where are you?" There's a sense of urgency in his voice making her frown as her pare hand comes up brushing her hair out of her face.

"Some old Church, I think they called it the institute."

"You're safe there for now. Look I will get back to you as soon as I can Kitten, I swear." He promises he and then suddenly the call disconnects and she lets out a shaky breath before slipping her phone into her pocket. She stays leaning against the wall for a moment before she pushes herself forward, her boats echoing against the floor as she goes in search for her sister and Simon.

* * *

She gets to the platform seeing Simon and Clary waiting. Simon hurries over as soon as he catches a glimpse of her. "Hey puppy." She greets him, voice soft and lips twitching up a little at seeing him.

"We should get out of here, just the two of us. Clary won't." He shrugs on his jacket as he pleads with her for the second time that day and her lips presses together a she reaches her hand out to grab his hand. "We need to get out of here, We can get Dot ourselves." He tells her but she can't really believe that even though she wants to.

"I'm working on something okay? But there are demons out there Puppy." She breaths out trying to reassure him and he frowns looking away from her as he tries to think of another argument. She sighs at that as she continues. "Actual demons with tentacles that wanna murder us. Even you. Do you know how to kill a demon?"

"I'm an internet search away." He pleads.

"I wish it was that easy, Puppy, I really do." There's truth in her words because she really does wish it was that simple, wish everything could back to normal but she knows that can't happen now and he needs to know that to.

"I bet it's not that hard, Kitty." He insists determined but desperate and she gives a sad smile. He hates seeing that look on her face because he doesn't want her to ever feel hurt but she does and the sad smile just proves it, he tightens his hand that is interlocked with hers as Isabelle and Jace walk onto the platform. Izzy touches something on the wall and it draws the trios attention as a self comes out of the wall, hosting swords.

"Whoa." Clary breaths out looking at the swords and Jace bats at Izzy's fingers trace over the edge of one of the swords.

"No, Izzy." The blond warns his adoptive sister who just chuckles delightedly when her fingers go back to dance of the sharp edge of one of the sword.

"Fifty bucks says he doesn't approve this mission." She bets, tilting her head looking at the weapon as her raven haired brother walks up onto the platform.

"I don't approve of this mission." Is the first thing out of his mouth as he comes over and everyone turns their attention to him. He looks to Katy then Jace "I spoke with the Clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, the little girls does not leave the premises." He huffs out and almost regrets it straight away by the look on Katy's face, he can't even read what expression it is but they redhead doesn't give him a chance.

"Hey, my name is not "little girl", okay? I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, I'm going to find Dot." Clary speaks firmly and determined and Kate is proud of her sister standing her ground.

"Seriously Alec we just want the key to get or mother back." Her voice is soft and he doesn't know how she does that, making it almost calming to hear.

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need. With Valentine's people out there searching for the twins, they're not safe outside alone."

"Jace has a point." Isabelle interrupts carefully, looking to her brother who shakes his head.

"Et tu, Izzy?" He huffs in disbelief actually having thought she'd take his side.

"All right, since you two have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?"

"We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint." Kate speaks up firmly and nodding her head.

"-and there's this thrift store that she..." Clary continues for her sister, her hand absent mindly grabbing at her necklace and suddenly Clary's eyes are wide and she's gasping almost frozen for a moment. Katy lets go of Simon's hand and takes a step forward, grabbing her sister arm who comes back to reality at that, panting.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Jace worries as the twins eyes search each others face. The redhead lets out a shudder of air as she speak up

"I, um..." She exhales trying to get the words out as she looks over to Jace. "Weirdly, I think I know where Dot is."

"Great. I'll drive." Simon is quick to jump in, grabbing his keys out of his pocket quicker then she thought he could. He looks up seeing the look on the other shadowhunters face and returns it with a deadpan look. "What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhunter-mobile or something." Izzy lets out a chuckle at that and Simon looks proud of himself until he looks down, realizing where he's standing. He looks straight to the raven haired shadow hunter with wide eyes. "You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me... right?" Simon asks almost terrified of the answer and Katy and Clary's eye both flick to Alec who just tilts his head, sharing a look with his siblings.

"Possibly."The corners of Alec's lips twitch up into a smirk while he shrugs before he turns on his heal while Isabelle laughs knowing her brother maybe a little jealous of the mundane. The rest follows his lead, including the twins.

"Wait... am I gonna die?" Simon asks, worried as he trails after them.

 **Okay so I am in the middle of the next new chapter i'm sure it will be up soon. Seriously so sorry i've been neglecting this. I've added some more scenes in this a bit so hope you enjoyed! (This is un beta-d...looking for a Beta)  
**

 **Remeber to fav, Follow and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Mundane, Simon, ended up parking the car not to far away from Pandemonium but enough that it was a bit of a walk throughout the alleyways. The car ride there was awkward to say the least, everyone looking at each other and not to trusting, expect for Isabelle who kept throwing Alec cheeky smiles when he climbed into the car right next to the new brunette shadowhunter. Alec just rolled his eyes not really wanting to decipher the looks that his sister kept throwing him. Clary was the first one out, gripping her sisters hand and tugging her out with her with Alec following soon after.

The two sisters share a look once out of the car when everyone else is getting out. The sister both are worried but they need to find Dot so without further a due they set off to circle Pandemonium to go through the side entrance. The group followed the twins lead as they ran through the streets needing to get to the club and to Dot. Katy had her hands by her side, fingers of one her hands mindlessly twirling the ring on of her finger.

They walk through an alley way and suddenly all the air feels as if it's been punched out of her, she gasps eyes widen. Suddenly she was consumed by something, her heart felt heavy in her chest and her lungs refused to work as she saw their mother's assistant, she was trapped underneath two shadowhunters she just knew were Circle members before her in a vision of sorts. She gasp back when the world reappears as it was before the vision and she feels like she's been punched again.

She looks around vigilantly and quickly as she comes out of it, making sure of her surroundings. Her eyes are wide as she snaps her head to look at her younger sister who looks equally as shaken by this turn of events. Terror rushes through their bodies but the both know there isn't time for it because they just need to get to Dot, _to save Dot_. It was only a split second before the girls both silently agree on that before they start running faster through the alleys because they know what's at risk.

Both Alec and Jace sensed something was off straight away with that and sprung into action impossibly fast.

"Clary, Kate, wait up!" Jace's voice calls out causing Clary to slow down so he can catch up to her but Katy just keeps going and so does Alec. He bypasses the red head and goes straight for the older sister.

"Katy!" He calls out. She falters in her steps at the sound of his voice, she slows a little at his voice, almost like it's easing her a little. He ceases the opportunity and grabs her by the forearm, forcing her to stop in her tracks. She whips around, turning quickly her breaths are labored and he can see the hurt in her eyes. "What's happened?" He demands, leaning forward closer to her as her still grips her arm and locking eyes with her panicked gaze.

She can the flash of concern in his eyes but she shakes her head, trying to form words but she's so worried and angry."Shadowhunters...circle members.. two of them.." She manages to get out sounding breathless and as if time is running out.

"What?" He doesn't understand but he's trying to make sense of it. Furrowing his brow, he focuses fully on her, not on the others a few feet away probably having the same conversation, no, he focuses on her, wanting to hear what she has to say.

"They have Dott, Alec!"She sounds heart broken but there's a cutting edge in her voice saying she isn't giving up, saying she'll fight, saying she cares more than she should. Suddenly getting this Warlock, Dot, back suddenly became so much more important to him. This girl who is like this beacon of light in the dark looks so upset, panicked and rushes but there's a fire in her eyes telling him she'll do anything to get this women back, anything for who she loves and cares about. He has this urge to make sure she never fades into the dark, make sure she never looses that light.

"Please help me get her back." She pleads desperately and he nods, the thought of not helping her doesn't cross his mind, not knowing what to say but letting his grip on her arm tighten briefly in reassurance, anchoring her which has her calming only a little but he'll take it. He tries to say something, but he's never been to great with his words, before can even open his mouth the others are darting over to them and the mundie is calling out for his kitten which his him disliking the mundie even more.

At the sound of her nickname Katy quickly breaks eye contact to see Simon and the others getting to them, Alec lets go of her as the get to them, even though he doesn't really want to. When the others come over it's like a switch has flipped and he's back to being the same old Alec his brother and sister have known him to be, his mask of blankness is back on.

She turns to the group with Alec by her side, her panicked looking sister, blondie, puppy and Izzy before speaking up. "We have to find her now! They going to kill or hurt her." She worries which has Alec straightening up, ready to fight if need be to help this girl that has gotten under his skin. Clary's already springing into action before her sisters finished talking, Katy follows suite.

"Same page as you, Katherine." Jace voice rings out before the rest spring into action and Katy notes to remind him once more not to call her that but doesn't in that moment because there are more important things happening.

* * *

 **Okay so thank you guys so much! I appreciate you guys, following an favouriting so much! Sorry this chapter has taken forever, I haven't updated in a while and that this is quite a short chapter. This is unbeta-d but looking for one, if anyone's interested let me know! (Next chapter will be longer!) Hope you enjoyed and thanks!  
**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and Review. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

When they barge into Pandemonium is when Katherine Fray feels her heart shatter when she finds the club empty and air cold with no one else in sight. It was a mess, obvious that a party ended in a panic. She looks around frantically, as if it'll change things but it doesn't. There isn't sight of her, Dot, anywhere in here, there isn't really anything.

"We're too late." Katherine breaths out, quietly feeling as if her heart is way too heavy for her chest.

"No, she was just trying to help us!" Clary speaks up from beside her, sounding heart broken and guilty, feeling like all this is her fault as she shakes her head. Katy turn to look at her sister, her own eyes damp at the horrible feeling in her stomach.

"Clary-" Kate starts, her own voice breaking but her sister isn't having any of it as she turns to throw a look at every in the group before looking back to her sister.

"And now she's gone! Katy, she was like our older sister and now gone because of us!" She rushes out, feeling guilt consume her. Alec almost wants to interfere as he sees the flash of hurt on Katy's face but he knows better than interrupt a moment between sibling when they need each other. The hurt look on the older girls face disappears after a moment as she tells herself that Clary doesn't mean it, it's the heat of the moment.

"I'm so sorry." Simon speaks up looking to Clary and than to Katy whose next to him. Katy's lashes are wet and Clary looks so heartbroken so she does the only thing she can think of. She steps forward and forces Clary into a hug she resists for a only a moment before letting herself melt into it. Jace looks away feeling like her intruding on something. Isabelle presses her side against Alec's, because she can't even count how many times he's calm her down in a similar way, and Alec lets her while Simon just watches them which calms him down, seeing the twin calm down. Katy holds Clary like she is her life line, she feels so guilty about Dot but she's not about to let anything else happen to any of them. After a moment Clary's pulls back her arms still loose on Katy when she locks eyes with Jace. The red head maybe upset but damn she looks determined now more than ever, they both do.

"It's not safe here." Alec suddenly speaks up, drawing Katy's gaze to him as he moves slightly so Izzy is no longer touching him and his tone almost holding no emotion. He holds the brunette gaze as he continues. "We have to go back to the Institute right now."

"But Valentine has my mom and Dot, we can't just give up." Kate argues softly as she pulls away from Clary, turning to the tall raven haired male.

"Katy, it's too dangerous...for you and your sister." It's a little manipulative to say that and he knows that but his words are true, it's way too dangerous and she could get hurt or worse. She feels that instinct response he was hoping for, protectiveness. Her gaze flicks to Clary and she looks so much more determined to protect her now.

"But what about our memories? They can't just be gone." Clary speaks up, shaking her head meeting Jace eyes once again, feeling anger and grief mostly. Her back straight, turning her weaker emotions into strength. The blonde tilts his head thoughtfully.

"There is another option-" Jace starts.

"Don't even!" Alec quickly barks cutting of his adopted brother, knowing exactly where he was going to go with that.

"Absolutely not!"

"I am not afraid of the silent brothers." Jace argues, straitening up, puffing out his chest and folding his arms as if if he looks stronger they'll let him see them. Katy furrows her brow, wondering who the hell these 'silent brothers' are and why Alec and Izzy seem adamant about not going to them but before she can speak up Clary does.

"Who are the the silent brothers?" The Red head demands wanting to know how they can help her.

"They're Shadowhunters with superior powers." Jace informs them both.

"Who possess the ability to recover memories." Izzy frowns not really wanting to do this.

"We'll pass, thanks." Katy denies wanting to see them because after what just happened with Dot she wants to keep her sister safe.

"What? No!" Clary whips to her sister and Katy sighs before meeting her sisters almost furious gaze.

"You saw how Izzy and Alec just reacted to Blondie bringing it up! They know more than us, probably even how dangerous they are because they wouldn't off been so quick to shut him down with no good reason." She explains to her sister who just looks at her like she's being betrayed.

"Katy's right. The process to retrieve memories can kill you, so there's that." Alec speaks up in quite an emotionless voice that has Simon huffing and turning to him.

"Your beside manner is abysmal." Simon remarks looking at the guy who just rolls his eyes, ignoring and not liking the annoying mundie that's so close to Katherine. Alec turns his attention to look sharply at the male blonde shadowhunter as if he is stupid.

"You can't be serious. We've broken at least eighteen of the Clave's rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones?" Alec huffs out looking at Jace incredulously before continuing firmly. "There's no way. I won't allow it!"

"This isn't our choice to make! It's theirs."

"You can't ask them to do this. They don't know what they're facing. They're not prepared." Isabelle argues, thinking the idea is completely outrageous. Her eyes wide and she looks angry yet also very worried for what could come. Clary turns to her sister knowing she needs to convince her if they are to go. She turns and meets her sisters gaze.

"You always tell me to see the light, see the hope. Why aren't you right now? We could get out memories back, don't you want that?" She asks quietly, pleading with Katherine who just looks at her with an emotion Clary's not too sure of and but there's a softness in her deep brown eyes. _  
_

"Of course I do Clary. But I am seeing the light in this because you are that for me, Clary. I can't loose you, not now, not ever I promised mom I would protect you with everything I have." she speaks softly staring into her sisters eyes before smiling sadly. "I know this is dangerous, I needed to know you really wanted to go despite the risks, but you won't be facing them. I will."

"Wait, what?"

"No!" Alec couldn't help the words that fall from his lips and he can feels his sister's gaze on him already at that. Just when Alec was thinking the girl was smart she going to put her life on the line for peace of mind. The bright girl throws him a meaningful glance before looking back at her sister.

"Only one of us needs our memories back. I'm not going to let you die getting memories back, I have faith I'll survive this and if I don't...then you can try but I'd rather you not. I need you to have faith in me because that's the only way it happening. If you really want this, I'll do it." She smiles softly because if Clary wants this, Katy's willing to do this to protect her sister. She can see Clary looks put out by the idea of this. Clary lets out a sharp breath looking away from her sister, knowing it would be pointless to argue so she just looks at Jace, almost desperately. _  
_

"Is this the only way to get them back?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess that settles it." Clary answers turning her gaze back to her sister and she doesn't know how her sister does it, look so hopefully when she will be risking her life for her but Clary would do the same for Katy if she asked. She supposes it's love that inspires the light in her sister and even herself, love for each other, love for family and being willing to risk it all for love.

"See I told you they were like us." Jace speaks up, mainly thinking about how growing up he was often heard that family bonds supersede any others, he can definitely see that in the Fray girls believe that as well.

* * *

 **Honestly I've written this chapter so many times and haven't been able to get it how I want but I hink this is the closes i can get though i am still unsure about this, i just don't really like this chapter. I feel like Katy could have been ooc in this i tried not to make her liek that but basically her instincts to protect Clary were basically taking over the light briefly.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! Sorry again for another short chapter and i suggest you go check out my new shadowhunter fic 'Love In The Dark' i like actually have it planned out compere to how scatter this has been and it has more plots based on the oc.  
**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow andPlease Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

On the car ride to the Silent Brothers Katy is settled in the back of Simon's van, Clary leaning against her on one side and Jace on the other. Katy worries about Magnus during the car ride, of course she knows he's in hiding but knowing he's also being hunted and got ran out of Pandemonium sets wrong with her. The blond shadowhunter stays silent during the drive but he has allot of questions for the girl who he thinks may have a stronger dislike for him now. He doesn't know Katy often expresses complicated emotions of both fondness and warning mixed together to people by giving them nicknames and continuously using them to clearing things up but also it's mostly because their names don't feel right on her tongue for some reason.

Though there are times she might just be learning about, by experiencing it now as her gaze flicks across the van to where Alec sits, elbows resting on his knees and eyes locked on her. She searches her mind but she doesn't think she can come up for a nickname fitting for him in this very moment and his name feels right on her tongue. Though that's not saying she won't ever give him a nickname, it just saying his might mean something different and something more.

He arches an eyebrow when he locks her gaze, her lips twitch up into a small smile and her finds it strange how she can smile at a time like this. She breaks eye contact a second later, flicking her vision around the car, not moving to much. Isabelle is looking at her with a knowing look that confuses her. Isabelle huffs out a short laugh at the adorably confused look on the girls face before turning her attention to Alec.

Katy shakes it off after a moment before glancing to her side, Jace is practically looking anywhere but her which sits wrong with her since if something goes wrong it will be him that's by Clary's side. She tears her eyes from the blond and tilts her head to meet Simon's gaze in the rear view mirror. After another the moment Simon parks the car and regretfully speaks up, announcing they are there. Jace is the first one out of the truck followed by Katy and the others. She stumbles slightly as she walks but recovers smoothly hoping no one noticed; Behind her Alec rolled his eyes.

It was dark now, most things by them either dirt or covered in dirt and the only light a head was provided by a few dying out trash can fires. The brunette paused in her steps and so did the redhead, sparing her sister a worried glance but she understand were her sisters coming from but she doesn't like this at all now. Simon darted over, looking around like he didn't want to be seeing this as he came over out of the van, over to the group that stopped and the end entrance of it, standing by Isabelle and Katy.

"Yeah, This place isn't creepy at all." The mundane huffs out sarcastically making Katy chuckle lightly and Isabelle grin at him. He spares another almost over dramatic look around looking at the broken down rusted cars, the rustling trees and all trashcan fires."Not at all." Katy shakes her head.

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Isabelle chuckles lightly in a way that looks quite flirtatious that has Katy furrowing her brow at the odd feeling in her stomach. Simon babbled some response with red cheeks but Katy wasn't really listening but still laughed knowing whatever it was would be funny if she was but she was distracted confused at her emotions, realizing they were the same as when Simon first met Izzy. Alec only had to spare Katy a glance before knowing that was a fake smile on her lips, he furrowed his brow before seeing his sister flirting with the mundane and he could guess why the smile was fake. Katy shook her head, he likes that his sister is making the mundane stray to her and away from Katherine but he has a gut wrenching feeling seeing something so fake playing on her lips. He spoke up, looking around as he does so wanting to distract her but mostly him from the issue' plus Simon's voice was starting to get on his last nerve.

"Let's check it out." Alec speaks up and Katy looks to him, she visible relaxes at the sight of him which has him arching an eyebrow before moving forward, on a mission. Katy moves to follow and so does her sister but Jace half turns to them, lifting an arm briefly blocking them from moving. "Wait here a minute. I want to see if it's safe." He orders them both and they reluctantly do stay back as the three siblings go off. Leaving the twins and Simon. Katy sighs, standing between the redhead and Simon as the both instinctively move closer to each other, turning to face each other,

"Why are we doing this?" Simon whispers to them, shaking his head before gesturing to the three other Shadowhunters. Making Clary and Katherine's eyes flick to the group. "We don't even know these people." Simon worries.

"Simon..." Clary starts with a sigh still looking at the group that is so obviously talking about them.

"No, Clary. Katy and you could get hurt! Or worse!" He exclaims, sounding heartbroken once again making Katy feels so bad.

"Puppy, It'll be fine."

"Re-" He starts but the red head is quick to cut him off from spiraling.

"Simon, Look, If Katy says it'll be okay it will." The way the younger twin says it hold so much faith but for some reason instead of comforting the older it just feels like a weight on her shoulders if something were to go wrong, but she chooses to ignore that. Simon sighs eyes flicking back to Katy who doesn't have the chance to sigh anything before Clary sighs speaking up in a regretful tone. "I just wish our mom trusted us enough to tell us about this." She sighs, crossing her arms over her chest making Katherine look back over to her twin, face soft.

"I don't think it was because she didn't trust us, I think she wanted to protect you." She speaks carefully looking a her sister gently who doesn't really know what to say in response to that because she clearly noticed how Katy said 'you' not 'us'. Simon looks between the two utterly baffled why they aren't really freaked out, or going crazy and running away right now.

"How are you two not ultra freaked out by all of this?" His eyes dart between them both, looking at them as if they are insane. The sisters look at each other, raising eyebrows and making faces in silent conversation before the red head looks back to him with a look on her face because she doesn't know how to explain it but she tries.

"I guess I think we just always felt like there was something missing." She tells him, with a slight shrug, looking from him to her sister then back. He furrows his brow at the response looking between them because for him nothing has been missing. Katy nods slowly feeling the same way but for her she didn't realize it was missing but now it's here and that voids filled she couldn't imagine her life without it even if she wants to.

"There was some void I don't think we can quite explain and don't think we really noticed 'till now. In a crazy way things are finally starting to make sense." Katy admits, looking at him softly trying to explain as she crosses her arms over her chest. He looks so confused, he looks hurt because he knows he could loose her tonight. If there was a way he could take her place he would. She takes a step closer to him, meeting his eyes. "But none of this we'll matter if we don't get our mom back."

"Okay, then lets do that." He speaks, a soft smile playing on Katy's lips.

* * *

The place was clear and on there way over to silent brothers, Alec had ended up by her side with a few feet to her other side Jace and the others trailing behind them. "You don't have to do this." Those were the first things out of his lips almost making the brunette girl jump, only just noticing the tale male by her side. She relaxes a split second later though, a soft smile gracing her lips and a look he can't identify in her eyes.

"Of course I do." She responds like there's no question about it, like it's expected of her and like doing this is the most obvious answer.

"No, You don't understand. The Silent Brothers aren't like us!" He tries to stress that point to her but she doesn't seem to understand that, or she just doesn't care. The smile falls from her lips at that when she stops in her steps briefly causing him to do the pauses as well noticing how passionate his brother is getting at this, so he intervenes since it's so strange. He steps closer, looking between the two, his older adoptive brother intense look in his eyes and the softer but strong one in Katy's. He settles his eyes on Katy's as he speaks up.

"Alec is right, they aren't like us at all." He tells her firmly but not harshly as he agree with Alec, keeping her eyes locked. She sighs looking down then back up to him raising a bow.

"What, do they lack your obvious charm and superior people skills, Blondie?" She huffs out and she seems more defensive around Jace.

"Yeah, they do." Jace deadpans.

"I'm not going to sugar coat things, Katy."

"I don't expect you too, it's not in your nature." She states shaking her head slightly and he wants to ask her what exactly she mean but doesn't, instead saying what needs to be said.

"Look, The Brothers communicate without using words, using just their thoughts." He tells her and she furrows her brow before responding with a tilt of her head.

"Actually that doesn't sound too bad." She admits sounding a little relieved but Jace is quick to correct her assumptions.

"Don't let their silence fool you. They'll hold the Soul-Sword to your head, and with its blade, carve the truth from your mind." The blonde tells her bluntly which makes her eyebrows hitch up be she didn't exactly expect this to be easy "If you're not strong enough you will die, Katherine." He adds not trying to sugar coat anything. She tears her eyes from the blond, looking over to the dark haired guy who speaks up.

"Katy, you should know, the pain will be excruciating and you can die. You don't have to..."

"But I do!" She exclaims louder than intended stepping forward, closer to the males who stand side by side. "If I don't do it, Clary will!" She deadpans not giving them a chance to speaks before going on. "She's my little sister, It's always has been and will my job to look out for her. I will walk through fire, I will battle demons, whatever it takes I will do it not only so my sister doesn't have to risk her life to do it but to get my mother back!"She practically explodes, it's obvious how much her sister means to her but the two Shadowhunters are a little taken back by her outburst. Her hear thrumming in her chest she looks to Alec not noticing Clary, Isabelle and Simon now waiting a few step behind them watching the encounter. "Wouldn't you do the same for your sister?" She asks quieter and more calmer, like she's trying to make sense of any other way but she can't.

"Of course." Alec responds without missing a beat because like her they both now what it means to do anything for your family.

"Then please, lets go."She speaks and Jace nods, a second later anyone else is moving.

* * *

Simon moved to Katy's side as she walked and Clary to the other, just sort of reassuring her she wasn't alone. She hooked her one of her arms with Simon's knowing her puppy was internally freaking out. He was internally freaking out about his 'kitten' having the chance of death tonight. Yet after her small explosion at Alec and Jace she seemed much more relaxed. As she stumbled down a steep decline her grip on her hooked arm grip with Simon slipped, changing to them holding hands instead not really noticing as they arrived in front of the City of Bones. It was creepy and made her feel uneasy but also gave her more confidence in a strange way, knowing this was real.

"I can do this." She breaths out, eyes wide.

"If you're not sure, Katy-"

"I am." Katy cuts off her sister sending her a reassuring look that soothed her sister because she looks so sure of herself and that's really all Clary neede to know her sister would be okay. She could see the light in her sisters eyes shining through.

"Kitten, you could die." Simon speaks carefully looking to he cautiously, the use of the nicknames make Alec scrunching his nose up in distaste. Katy squeezes his hand in his, before pulling him forward gently. Bring him into a much needed hug. It really sits wrong with him what she's about to do but he's still going to let her because it's what she want. He hold her tight and she does the same, one hand wrapped around his back and one on the back of his neck. His arms feel like home.

"I'll be okay, Puppy." She whispers in his ear as he holds her tight before she pulls back slightly pausing in the motion to press a kiss to his cheek. Alec looks away at that feeling even more dislike for the mundane and Isabelle has a few questions. "I'll come back, Puppy, I promise." She promises when she pulls back fully, turning to look at the City of Bones. He has to suppress a stupid grin on his face as he steps forward but Jace immediately intervenes.

"Wait hold up." Jace intervenes, moving a putting an arm up to block Simon in his steps. Simon steps back not even surprised just annoyed.

"Surprise, surprise." Simon huffs out glaring at Jace wondering if the blond is only intervene because of the other male shadowhunter. "No mundanes allowed, just like in the training room, right? Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind... dead man!"

"You're not that funny, Mundane." Alec speaks up in a deadpan, stepping closer before through a glance to the gates then back at the mundane. "But, by all means go ahead." Alec offers and Simon surprised Alec taking his side rolls with it sending a glare to Jace before starting to move closer to the gates. "Oh and of course the moment you enter you die." Alec speaks up in supposed after thought which has Katy raising her eyebrows at him and Simon spinning to him.

"But now I don't trust you!" Simon exclaim to both male Shadowhunters.

"He's not lying. Now. He was before." Isabelle speaks up thoughtfully

"The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so, please..."

"Clary will stay with Simon." Katy volunteers her sister not even wanting her to go in and Clary looks like she about to argue but Isabelle speaks up.

"The Brothers creep me out. I'll mind the mundane and the redhead." Isabelle sighs as she looks between everyone. "So are you both going in?"

"Your sacrifice is noted Izzy and-" Alec quips but before he can actually say something question he's cut off by the Mundane.

"Talk about sacrifice. I'm missing a financial analysis class."

"I can't listen to the mundane talk for much longer, I'll go in with her. Jace" Alec informs the group and Jace spares a look to Clary who crosses her arms giving him a look saying he better go in to make sure her sister is safe.

"Yeah, Yeah I am." Jace confirmed and Clary moved forward, just needing to hug her sister before she goes in. When she pulls back Clary just smiles at her and Katy sighs looking to her and Simon. Katy suddenly turns her eyes to Isabelle.

"Isabelle, I am trusting you with my baby sister, please keep her safe." Katy warns gently and Isabelle just grins, knowing how much that means.

"We'll be fine, but you tell me everything that happens in there." Clary assures with a cheeky little smile Katy turns back to Simon who grabs her hand.

"Go be a bad ass Shadowhunter, all right? Get your memories back, save your mother. We'll be right here... guarding the entrance to hell." Simon tells her, smile on his lips and she pulls him into another hug. Alec just rolls his eyes as he wait in the entrance of the gate and is a little thankful when Jace speaks up.

"Katy, you don't keep the Silent Brothers waiting." Jace speaks up, making the two pull apart. Katy pulls back, meeting eyes with Simon.

"You got this." He promises as Jace steps through the gate. She smiles before she pulls away completely walking through the Gate, Alec places his hand on her back, guiding her from behind as Jace leads, walking in front of them both.

 **Okay so I had both Alec and Jace go in with her because not only do I think Clary would want that but I don't think Simon would get taken with another one of them out side. Well that's what i think. Sorry this was kind of heavy with Simon/Katy it's just kind of true to her character since she's been inlove for him forever and such though those feelings are kinda getting direct toward others (Alec, Magnus) So this chapter was longer yay! and updated quicker yay! Hopefully It will continue this way! (sorry for any mistakes!)  
**

 **Any suggestions let me know! Please check out my other shadowhunter fic that more well written and planned 'Love In The Dark' I really like that story rn.  
**

 **Remember to fav follow and please be sure to review**


	10. Chapter 10

It's dusty; the walls are uncovered rough stone and every step they take they descend further into the darkness of this tomb. Her eyes flick around, not used to such darkness. She looks around but she doesn't see anything much worth noting, somehow not feeling scared 'cause as soon as she had stepped through those gates and they shut behind her she was ready to accept whatever fate waits for her.

Right now she's really looking without seeing, blindly following Jace's lead while being guided by Alec's hand that still has not left her back, still square between in the center of her shoulder blades, only dropping as the trio slow in their path and Alec looks at her. She has this look on her face, so calm and sure of herself which makes him question how sure he is. Honestly he didn't want to let her come into to the city of bones, to see the silent brothers but he knew why she doing this, he even understood her reason but that doesn't mean he likes it. He would have been happy letting the redhead run in here and do it but he knows that if something we to go wrong it would destroy the brunette twin. He can't let that happen and he doesn't know why. It's confusing, she's confusing.

Alec shakes his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind as the blond shadowhunter slows down, almost stopping in his footsteps causing the others to do the same. His hand drops completely from Katy's back as she moves closer to the blond; curious as to what he is doing he reaches into his pocket. Alec wonders to the other side of his adoptive brother as the blond pulls out a stone. It glows in his hand as he lifts it up, lighting up their way and Katy, tilts her head looking from the rock to him curiously.

"What is that?" She asks, looking the blond who speaks up.

"It's a witch light." Jace informs her as Alec watches the intrigued look on the girl's soft face. She's about to ask another question but he speaks up instead, drawing attention to him.

"We carry it to remind us light can be found in even the darkest of place." He speaks up thoughtfully, with a slight shrug as he subtly watches her reaction to that bit of information. A small smile creeps onto her lips slowly as she thinks that over, nodding gently and slightly.

"I like that." She admits in a thoughtful and pleased tone, voice hardly above a whisper. It's the way she says it that has him smiling before he catches himself doing it before shaking his head because…just….her. The trio all stop in their steps a moment later as they reach a statue of an angel in armor holding a chalice of sorts. Katy furrows her brow because it kind of looks familiar. She tilts her head as a wondrous and clueless look plays on her features.

"Is that the mortal cup?" She asks, trying to place or think why it looks so familiar but she can't which frustrates her a bit.

"Yeah, It is."

"A stone, statue of it anyway." Alec shrugs and her lips twitch up before her eyes drag down the length of the statue and she notice the Latin writing etched into the stone. Her eyes dart over the lettering before looking to Alec.

"I don't speak much Latin." She admits to him and he just looks at her, raising his eyebrows at her not knowing why she just said that.

"Okay?" He drags out the word, prompting her to elaborate and she slumps slightly, giving him a look.

"What does it say?..Please." She rephrases it looking at him much like she does when Simon completely misses the point of something also making it sound obvious that's what she meant. Alec rolls his eyes, acting like this is a big task which Jace watches on amused. Alec's eyes flick to the stone for a second then back to her with some humor glinting in his eyes.

"It the shadowhunter creed." The raven haired hunter tells her, meeting her soft, curious eyes before his eyes flick back over to the stone as he continues.'Looking better in black than the widows of our enemies.'" He 'quotes' the writing, smirk growing on his lips and she shakes her head letting out an amused huff before looking back to him.

"I don't speak much latin, but I'm pretty sure that's not what that says." She speaks softly, smile gracing her lips, looking amused and now expecting a truthful response from Alec but his eyes glint amusement and he smiles teasingly. A laugh falls from her lips as she shakes her head before looking to the blonde Can you please tell me." She asks Jace tilting her head back slightly as she turns her face slightly to meet his eyes as her body is face away from him. Jace just shrugs and briefly looks over to the writing before back to her eyes.

"Alec's right. We do look much better in black then they do." Jace agrees, smirk dancing on her lips, voice full of confidence and her face falls at not getting an answer so she whips around, looking between them both.

"Seriously?" She sighs, looking between the brothers who lock eyes and chuckle, amused with each other. Katy's eyes roll but she is amused despite herself as she looks to the raven haired male. He looks at her, right now none of them are fearing whats ahead, a short break of the havoc their lives are quickly turning into. He has this smug look on his face and she crosses her arms over her chest, just looking at him before breaking. "Pretty please, just tell me." She asks him, voice going higher, now wanting to know even more than before. Alec shares an amused look with Jace before breaking down at her kitten eyes, he can't think of the as puppy eyes cause of that mundane.

He sighs, but smirks as he crosses his arms over his chest and looks to the writing once again. "For Shadowhunters, the descent into hell is easy." He tells her and her brow furrows.

"Huh..." She breaths out, wondering if that relates to what is about to happen. That it will be hell and it'll easy, she hopes it doesn't mean something more sinister.

"Come on, it's this way." Alec speaks up, jerking his head in the other direction, snapped out of the lighter mood wanting to get this over with. These moments before is kind of like torture and mercy, not knowing if these are the last moments of something or the start.

 **Thank for reading! I know this was short and sorta a filler but i thought i need to give you guys something since i haven't updated in over a month (because i was moving and couldn't get the internet connected for that long which was hell) I'm working on the next chapter which is longer and will be out very soon. I love to here what you guess think on this chapter or/and overall on the whole story! Any suggestions let me know!Also currently looking for a beta, if youre interested let me know!  
**

 **Remember to fav follow and please be sure to review! Thank you.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on, It's this way." Alec had told them, his tone suddenly back to that bored, uncaring one which has the brunette Fray twin to frown slightly at him but he had already turned away and started walking. She sighs, half turning to look to the blond who is moving to follow Alec. Jace look on his face isn't as blank as Alec's but it's not a teasing as it just was, he's also has been brought back to reality though he is more okay with this than Alec, since he's taken some liking to the redhead but he still knows the weight of the situation.

He passes her and the brunette looks around again, the stone walls and to the statue once more, she tilts her head up, vision lingering on that cup really trying to place it. Jace and Alec have stopped in their step, both half turning back to Katy just noticing she hadn't been following.

"Katy!" Jace calls over his shoulder before Alec can, keeping his promises to Clary and getting Katherine back on track. Katy quickly looks over to the duo to Alec's and Jace's looks telling her to get on with it. She quickly looks back to the statue a finally time and nods slowly.

"Yeah, Coming." She calls to them as she steps back as she tears her eyes aware, stepping back before turning to them. She catches up to them, and finally the start walking again. Alec just shakes his head at how easily she was distracted. He spares her another glance before they turn a corner and they stop in their steps in a moment. Katy stepping forward curious, a large stone arch way going up quite high, she spares a look to Alec before looking more as Jace shoves the witch light back into his inner jacket pocket. Alec's not looking at her so she looks back, it was the arch the caught her eye it was the stone hall before them. There's a stream of light in the dark, she can't see where its coming from back she assumes it must be a hole in the roof casting a casting a circle of light through the air and on the ground beneath it until she realizes it's dark out and that doesn't make any sense.

Her brow furrows and Alec takes a step forward, to go pass her but she turns to them both causing them to pause. Alec arches an eyebrow at her and Jace just looks at her questioningly. She looks like she wants to say something and it takes her a moment to do so. "Clary's not good at being alone..." She breaths out in truth because Clary hated it, she's never alone for too long, she can't stand it and honestly Katy can't stand it either.

"She's a shadowhunter now, she won't be alone." Alec speaks up in a shrug tone, like it's obvious and unimportant but she can see they look in his eyes saying he understands that. She lets out a breath of air, hand coming up to brush a brunette curl from out of her face as she nods. "So are you. You're a Shadowhunter now..." He adds in, reassuring her which comforts her.

"Okay...lets go." She decides, knowing she doesn't need to say anything else, words be unsaid but they all know them. They move to go but she's not finished. "Give me your hand." She tells Alec as she extends hers, expectantly.

"Why?" The raven haired hunter asks suspiciously while Jace being Jace just looks amused.

"I'm about to risk my life the least you can do is be nice and hold my hand." Katherine speaks lightly, needing an anchor right now because although she's confident she will survive she's never liked pain and contact is always comforting to her, she needs it right now.

"I'm not nice." He deadpans but she's not having it.

"Now you don't have a choice then." She shrugs, before stepping forward and just grabbing his hand, shocking Alec at how quick she does it. Jace looks to Alec who is being tugged forward as she turns on her heal, walking forward and interlocking their fingers. Jace shakes his head, following, knowing this girl is going to change so much. Alec lets himself be tugged forward, rolling his eyes as he does so.

She walks through the arch way, toward that light but she's quick to slow in her tracks as bones are everywhere, skeletons and just hard bone of the dead. She guess this is why it's called the city of bones, she should have been expecting it but she never thinks of stuff like that first. She forces her eyes away from that, narrowing onto the circle of light, she approaches it, grip secure with Alec's. He can tell the bones that scream death gets to her.

She stops as she gets to the circle surrounding by few bones, looking down at it, immediately recognizing the rune painted in the center.

"I've seen this before, I might have drawn it before but I know it was in Clary's sketch book." She speaks aloud looking up from it as Jace stops by her other side and peers at it like Alec is doing so. "I really have no clue what it means." She admits looking up to Alec.

"It means Clairvoyance." He tells her and she looks like she's about to say something but she's cut off by the sound of a flame igniting loudly and suddenly. They all jolt at the suddenly noise and without really thinking Alec pulls his hand closer as Katy tightens her grip, slightly jerking her closer to him as they all whip around look to the source of the sound behind them.

A man stands, grey hood, no eyes, no mouth, instead they appear to be sworn shut and he's holding a torch. A silent brother she guesses, she doesn't have a moment to react before that sound happens again rapidly a two more times. Silent brothers appearing out of thin air against the walls and she jolts at the sight of them as they appear around the matched at numbers but the silent brothers stand behind them but she calms a little quickly knowing they're not here to battle. She meets Alec's eyes quickly, it was like she search them out to secure and anchor her. He gives her an assuring look but still looks tense.

"Shadowhunters..." A deep voice breaths out shockingly loudly causing all their eyes to snap to the front, away from the silent brothers behind them. A new silent brother comes out of the shadows before them, walking over to them before stopping. His hands reach up and push the hood off his head, reveling no hair and a symbol carved into his forehead. He extends a hand and she is not afraid, though she will admit the sudden and the dramatics spooked her a bit.

Jace and Alec share a look as she she look directly and the Silent brother's face. She puts on a strong face and her grip on Alec hand loosens from that almost punishing but safe grasp as the Silent brother guide with his hand. "Come into the circle." The voice rings she assumes belongs to him even if his mouth is stitched up and doesn't move in the slightest. She lifts up her head, knowing she has to do this, as she steps forward into the circle, her hand slipping for Alec's grip and Jace looks at her, noting just how much she's willing to do for family.

"Step away Alec Lightwood." The deep voice rings and Alec ticks his jaw before leaning closer to her

"I-We won't be far." he promise, meeting her eyes for a moment before pulling and turning on his heal with Jace in suite, leaving the room. She watches him leave. "The search of your unconscious... is a perilous one." The voice rings again and she looks back the the man.

"Please... my memories were blocked and I _need_ to get them back...I need to get my family back together." She pleads, not wanting to turn back now, not wanting to fail. She has a determined look in her as as she looks were the mans eyes are meant to be as the silent brothers around the room, holding torches, start to step closer to her but she doesn't look.

"If you are not strong enough... the Soul-Sword will kill you." He warns the teen who eyes falls shut for a moment. She pictures her sister, she pictures Simon, her mother, Luke, Alec, even Magnus, Jace and Isabelle before Clary again. Her eyes open, they're full of that light the light he mother swore to her made her stronger then she knows even though they're slightly glazed with wetness.

"I'm ready."

"The soul sword revels all." The thunderous voice tells her, lifting his hands guiding to the roof. She looks up, a sword hovers above her lowering down. Her eyes slip shut and she takes in a sharp breath as the tip of the sword meets the center of her forehead.

* * *

 _"No way? Really?" Katy speaks quietly into the phone to Simon who eagerly responds. She's lying on her side, perched up by her elbow, her hand holds a phone between her and Clary. Clary's lying flat on her back as they listen to Simon ramble on about something but it's differently another new topic. He's must of changed the topic half a dozen times now but both girls look amused by it. They share a look of both amusement and mock annoyance since they been talking for half an hour and still haven't got back to the topic they want, but it wasn't to important anyway._

 _Katherine's face falls, turning her head as she hears something, realizing the echoing sound is footsteps approaching she quickly looks to Clary, wide eyed before speaking into the phone. "Simon we gotta go." The brunette speaks in a hushed whisper, not even waiting for a response as she hangs up. The red heads already closes her eyes, pretending to sleep and Katy just closes her eyes,resting her head down onto the pillow, slipping the phone under, pretending to sleep. Just as she closed her eyes she hears the footsteps enter the room._

 _Luke's walked into the room, bee-lining to the girl's but Jocelyn's not having it, grabbing his arm, forcing him to stop in his tracks. "Luke...no." Katy hears her mothers voice plead._

 _"All this lying is destroying you..." He huffs out, looking straight into the mothers eyes, hating what all the lies are doing to her. He breaks eye contact from her to look to the twin girls as he mentions them. "Stop blocking their memories and tell them the truth." He tells her but Jocelyn loves her daughters too much to put them in such danger.  
_

 _"I can't. You know I can't." She breaths out, shaking her head.  
_

 _"You're just delaying the inevitable. Clary's a Shadowhunter and whether you like it or not so is Katherine, There's nothing you can do to change that." He's right, they were born to be shadow hunters but it's too dangerous and she fears it will change them, that'll corrupt them. That the light in Katherine's eyes will fade, her heart will darken and mind will twist, it'll be the last pieces to complete her resemblance to her father so looks just like which just thinking that terrifies her.  
_

 _Katherine lies on her bed, eyes flicking open and meeting Clary, both looking so confused as not knowing what anything means._ " _This world is too dangerous. If anyone knew who they really were, the risks would be a hundred times greater." Jocelyn sounds firm, like she doesn't want to be arguing about this because she made up her mind. She just wants too shelter and protect her daughters like any other mother._

 _"What happens when they find out the truth on their own? And then what?_

 _"I won't let that happen."_

 _"You might be able to stop one of them, but both? What you're doing isn't fair."_

 _"I'm protecting them!" She yells in hushed whisper causing them both to pause, looking over to the girls to see if they woke but they're eyes are closed and both staying eerily still pretending to sleep. Jocelyn sighs, looking at them. "If they ever found out about their father..." She sighs defeatedly. "If they ever find out Valentine is their father..."_

* * *

A gasp falls from her lips, a dot of fresh blood stains her forehead as her eyes snap open wide. She looks terrified of what she just witnessed, the soul sword above starts retreating and she looks around her, panic setting in as the silent brothers start stepping back.

"Wait... No, where are they going?" She panics looking around, eyes watering. She shakes her head . "We're not done! We can't be done. I didn't-Please!" She didn't get what she want, she's not closer to finding her mother or the cup and she doesn't want to believe that someone she's heard is so sinister could be her father.

"Katy, do you know where the Cup is?" Alec voice comes out of no where and he's suddenly by her side, hand on her arm because she looks like she's about to fall down. She almost looks broken. She looks up to him, meeting his eyes and shaking her head.

"No." She breaths out, brokenly before squeezing her eyes shut trying to calm herself, to think this isn't real or try and see if there's any good possibilities if it is true. She's trying to hold onto to hope and faith in people but from what she's heard she's not sure he deserves hope and faith. He lead the circle, Dot is gone because him, her mother is kidnapped because of him and he's hurt so many people, he's _killed_ so many.

She doesn't know what to feel, her eyes are wet, her heart is beating erratically in her chest and she can hardly breath. There's a distant look in her brown eyes when she opens not meeting Alec's eyes, he looks so confused to what she could have possibly seen to be this bad. _  
_

"Why doesn't she remember?" Jace voice speaks up from somewhere behind Alec.

"Only fragments of her memory were accessible to us."

"It can't be true... how can this be true?" She pleads, voice shaking, tears falling.

"Your memory does not lie. You must accept what has been revealed."

"I can't... I can't." She sobs out and she knows she needs her sister right now. " Clary..." She breaths out and Jace is gone, rushing out of the tomb to check on the redhead without question.

"Kate.." Alec asks her but she ignores him, trying to somehow rationalize all this, so he tries again but she's shaking her head as tears fall. "Katherine...Please." He pleads with her, grabbing her shoulders and then she finally looks up at him. "What is it? What did you see?" Alec continues making her meet his eyes. She closes her eyes like she can't bare to look. _  
_

"My mother lied to me. She lied all these years about my father." She shakes her head, tears striking down her cheeks, she feels.. heartbroken, sadness, anger is nothing compered to what she feels right now. She can hardly catch her breath and Alec's hands on her are the only thing keeping her up.

"What about your father?" He ask leaning closer to her face, searching for answers on her face. His gut wrenches at seeing her so heartbroken, just wanting her to feel okay. She looks up at him, finally steady on her two feet.

"My Father is...My Father is Valentine." She admits, voice a whisper, betrayal dripping into her tone. His eyes go wide, and he slowly pulls back, looking like he can't believe it. He can't believe it. He looks at her in shock, he looks at her and wondered how the hell could a girl of such light be the daughter of such darkness? His hands are slipping off her and she steps back hating that look on his face, like he has no idea who she is. She just needs to get to Clary, she needs her sister. She lets out a breath, a hand coming up, pushing hair out of her face. "I need Clary." She admits because it's true she needs her sister. She shakes her head, tears staining her face before she walks away. Alec watches after her, questioning everything. He saw how heartbroken she is, that she just found out that but she's _Valentine's daughter_ , he doesn't know what to think. He waits until she out of the room to look around himself. He's not surprised to see the Silent brothers are gone. He lets out a harsh breath before slowly walking out.

 **Thanks for reading! So this chapter was longer than the last yay!** **So I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think! Reviews are love! Let me know what you think!  
**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

She rushes outside of the tomb, dot of blood on her forehead, her tears have stopped but her eyes are still wet and she still looks so heartbroken. Clary pushes Jace out of her way as soon as she catches a glimpse of her sister."Katy." She run over to her sister, encasing her into a hug because she knows her sister needs it. Katherine closes her eyes melting into the hug, squeezing her sister tight and Clary does the same, now she wants to protect her. Jace brow draws together, wondering what the hell is going on. Alec exits the city of Bones standing a few feet behind the hugging girls looking..unreadable.

Clary pulls back, arms still on Katy sides looking to her sister with so much concern. "What happened? What did you see?" Clary pleads with her sister, as she stares into her eyes. Katy wants to apologize for what she's about to say, she wants to tell her sister it'll be okay but instead she just cuts to the chase.

"Clary..Valentine is our Father." She breaths out, trying to sound strong but honestly it just comes out hurt and she couldn't care. Clary eyes widen, her lips twitch up thinking it cold be a joke, hoping that it's just a sick joke but from the look in Katy's eyes has her knowing that it's the horrid truth no one wants to accept.

"What?" Jace's voice rings out in shock looking to the girls then Alec who looks detached, clenching his jaw.

"No..Katy..It- He can't." Clary pleads, her voice breaking, feeling so heartbroken and she thinks maybe believing a lie was better than the truth. Katy pulls her sister forward as tears start to fall from the redheads eyes, encasing her another tight hug as if she think if she can hold her tight another she can protect her from anything.

"I'm sorry." Katy breaths out as she hold her shorter sister while the others look on. Jace seems more determined to help them while Alec shakes his head before looking to Jace, looking so angry and betrayed as he speaks up.

"Suddenly these twin girls show up out of nowhere and they're Valentine's daughters? Does it occur to you that they could be spires." Alec huffs out, accusation and bitterness in his voice. At that Katy pulls away from her sister's grasp, Clary looks at Alec like he's insane.

"Alec!" Jace scolds his adoptive brother because he saw Katy's reaction in the tomb and Clary's reaction now, you can't fake hurt like that.

"Are you serious, Alec?" Katy hisses at him, they way she hisses his name sound so wrong and full of hate as she whips around to look at him and so does Clary. Alec tilts his head looking the girl in the eye as if challenging her to prove to him she's not the bad guy here.

"This could be part-" Alec starts but its the red head that cuts him off feeling furious, fire in her green eyes.

"Do you think I planned for my mom to get kidnapped? Or... or for Dot to be taken?" Clary starts at him, looking at him like the devil, voice laced with disbelief and hatred. He doesn't flinch at Clary voice or words, just straightens his back more, looking down on her it when the brunette girl interrupts her sister and carries on, that affects him. Katy just steps closer, getting into his personal space and just lets go.

"You can't be serious, Alec? Really you think we planned this? That we're spies?! That I planned to have a giant sword dangle over my head and find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world?! Really?" She all but screams at him in one large breath, eyes filled with fury almost shaky with rage and he recoils as he eyes search his face for something...anything. Clary is looking at her sister speechless like everyone else is, honestly seeing her sister like this scares Clary but right now she agrees. _  
_

His flash sympathy and he regrets that he opened his mouth, ruining whatever was being built between them. Katy must see the look of complete regret on his face because her tense stance relaxes and all anger is gone, looking heartbroken again. He wants to apologize but he doesn't have a chance because she's looking around, needing to make sure Simon is okay when she notices Simon isn't with them. _  
_

"Where's Puppy" She breaths out, eyes widening in panic as she quickly looks around, spinning on the spot.

"Simon, Where's Simon?" Clary breaths out, looking up to Isabelle who rushes over.

"I told him to stay in the van." Is the first thing out of Isabelle's lips and a worse sort of dread starts settling in Katherine's stomach as she meets Isabelle's eyes. "I've searched everywhere."

"He's gone?" Clary breaths out.

"I can't find him." Isabelle shakes her head, breath labored angry at herself for losing the mundane

"You were supposed to protect him!" Katy breaths out loudly looking to Isabelle before storming past her, needing Simon, wanting to make sure her best friend is safe. "Simon!" The brunette calls out after her missing friend as she rushes off, Clary following closely.

"Ugh, these mundanes are killing me." Jace groans before the other stat follow after the twin girls.

"Simon!" Clary calls out as they get closer to the van. The doors open and Katy makes a beeline, she stops seeing the head phones and ipod left on the front seat. .

"Pup? No. Simon!" She screams but its short lived as a mans voice rings out.

"Is that the mundane's name?" A mans voice asks causing all the shadowhunter to turn on their heal and look up. Simon is hung upside down, feet bound and being held by a women in a red dress whose standing net to a shockingly pale man in a suit that does the speaking "I'm afraid 'Pup' or is it 'Simon' is coming with us." The man laughs looking so amused by the nickname because it's so sickly mundane. As he spoke Katy's eyes widen spotting the fangs extending from his mouth but she just wants her friend back.

"No! No, he's not a part of this." Katy pleads running forward but Alec's arm stops her much like Jace does for Clary.

"And it'll be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him." Jace shouts at the vampires as Katy grabs Alec arm as he grabs her waist to stop her from running to them. He stills wants protect her, knowing he was wrong earlier.

"Careful. We'd be violating the Accords." Alec tells them in a more controlled tone, reminding the blond.

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup. " The man explains leaving no room for argument. Katy lets out a broken gasp because she knows finding the cup could be impossible. " And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock, people." He tells them, looking at each hunter.

"Katy!" Simon's voice screams and all of a sudden the vampires along with Simon are gone.

"Simon... No! Simon!" The twin girls scream after him, breathing heavy and their screams echoing brokenly.

* * *

 **Sorry another short chapter. Not to happy with how this turned know i am so annoyed with myself when i made this giving this oc the name katy with the nicknames with simon because i originally had that down for a simon/oc fic but turned by back on it for this fic after first chapter but every time i write the nickname it annoys me cause i want to have it in a simon/oc like my new one 'love in the dark' but oc name would have to be something Katherine related and i think having ocs with similar names is not my thing. *sorry random rant over* but yeah.. ugh.  
**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and Review please! Love hearing what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Something keeps happening, when she thinks things can't get worse they do. She feels like every few moments she's getting slapped in the face with even more heartbreak and hurt. They have him, they have Simon and it feels like she let him down, she wasn't their for him when he needed her so she's sure as hell going to get him back no matter the price. She's absolutely furious right now yet she looks more disappointed with herself than anything but she's determined, more determined than ever. They want the Mortal Cup but she has no idea where it is, she has to find another way, she needs to and she will.

She storms into the institute with her sister be her side with the trio of shadowhunter 'siblings' follow after as scenario after scenario plays through her mind. She shakes her head as her sister speaks up "I don't understand how this could happen!" Clary huffs out, looking so at lost yet feeling a knot in her stomach, feeling guilty for taking her eyes off him as she spoke with Isabelle.

"I thought shadowhutners are supposed to be better than what you call mundane but..." Katy huffs, shaking her head feeling so frustrated and out of control as she stops in her steps and Isabelle grabs her arm gently, making the girl instinctively look to her with fire in her eyes.

"Because we protect humans." The raven haired women tells her so softly trying to keep all this quite and prevent it from escalating. The brunette lets out a sigh, locking eyes with Isabelle calming down a little as she collects herself.

"Yes humans, you guys protect human, like Puppy yet somehow he was left all alone in the van and now..." She speaks careful and softly as she shakes her head not wanting to think about what could be happening to him at this very moment because of her. Isabelle sighs, reaching a hand up to brush a lock of the girl hair out of her face, about to say something before Clary interrupts.

"Great job, guys. You rock. " She huffs out and Isabelle looks over to the redhead who looks so pissed right now with every right to be but is feeling even guiltier because she was outside with Simon and Isabelle, she should have gone with him, she thinks. Alec rolls his eyes at the red head giving her a dubious look as Isabelle moves away, hand running through her own hair as she stops by her older brother, hands falling to rest on her hips.

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense." He huffs out and Katy just ignores that comment, looking away from him.

"Alec, not now!" Isabelle snaps at her older brother, before looking back to the girls face softening at their situation and Clary scoffs at Alec.

"Look, they won't do anything to Simon." Jace tries to reassure them, stepping forward and placing a hand on the red heads shoulder as he looks between both of the twins. "They just wanted to draw you out. They want the Cup, and they think you have it." He explains yet it does not really soothe the girls.

"But why do they think that? Why does anyone think that? What, my mom lies to me my entire life except, "Oh, by the way, there's this magic cup, I hid on, like, the planet Bongo, but don't tell anyone." Clary vents, shaking her head speaking as if what she's saying is the most obscure and ridiculous thing ever.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Katy breaths out in question, looking over to Alec.

"We have to report to the Clave. "Alec tells her, looking straight at her voice almost emotionless apart from something dipping into it. She presses her lips together, her brow furrowing slightly and he has no idea what's going through her mind.

"Great." Jace huffs sarcastically, shaking his head and Alec tears his eyes from the girl to look at his adoptive brother.

"They have to know we've learned about Valentine." He reasons speaking firmly, voice emotionless now as he moves to walk further into the institute over to the screen and computers. Katy shakes her head following closely with the others in suite, and she only gets a few steps before she finds her words.

"What, that he's my father?" Katy asks in a huff, sounding tired and regretful, stopping in her steps, causing Alec to stop and half turn to look down at her.

"Great." Clary groans only to be cut off by the brunette as the blond crosses his arms over his chest.

"Fine. Tell them then." Katy speaks shaking her head, not caring about who knows, looking up to him almost daring him and Alec looks at her thinking this is something she should care more about because of the dangers it comes with. The girl has too much faith in people. She looks upset but she's trying to push it back, she feels like part of her has gone missing, that part being Simon.

"What good does that do Simon?" The redhead continues on for her older twin, frustrated at their current situation.

"Clary, it's all connected. The vamps want the Cup." Jace speaks up from where he leans against the wall drawing attention to himself.

"Why? It makes new Shadowhunters." The redhead huffs as the brunette runs a hand through her hair nervously, moving slightly closer to Alec without really realizing to help calm herself and on instinct or subconsciously he steps closer to her, feeling this need to be around her.

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself." He deadpans, shaking his head slightly as Katherine turns on her feet, looking up to him, trying to search the emotions on his face. Isabelle looks between them all.

"Plus, it controls demons." Izzy supplies, almost regretfully looking at the girls with soft eyes.

"They'll propose a trade. Simon for the Cup." Jace explains and the girls lets out a shaky breath knowing what this means.

"So, vampires will trade Simon for the Cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the Cup." Clary sighs, obvious heartbreak and disbelief in her voice.

"Either way, we lose someone we love." Katy tilts her head speaking like she hates this and she does, her eyes show show much hurt and she just desperately looking for any answer as a hand moves to rest on her temple. "What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves?" She suggests without really knowing anything else or really wanting to do that but it's the only thing that comes to her mind.

"So this doesn't matter to you?" Alec huffs out and sometimes he wishes he could keep his mouth shut, he doesn't know why he keeps saying stuff like that to her when he hates seeing that flash of hurt in her eyes. Maybe that's why, replace the hurt with anger since he doesn't really know how to replace it with any other emotion even though he wants to. She looks at him as if he just bumped his head, like he was crazy for suggesting something like that.

"Yes, of course, it matters to me, Alec!" She argues obvious outrage in her voice as she shake her head looking at him before her gaze softens as she continues. "Listen... when Isabelle and you saved my life... I put my trust in you." She tells him, sounding and looking so sincere it make his heart warm, his lips twitch up slightly before she turns her gaze to Isabelle "Both of you." She says with such finality before looking to the blonde "And when you saved Clary she did the same. Now, we need you to put your trust in us because we can't turn into what you guys are overnight." She continues her voice so soft and firm but her eyes pleading. _  
_

"It's true. They were raised as mundanes."

"What are you, her spokesman now?" Alec looks at his sister, tone directed at his sister because honestly he doesn't think they need one but it's obvious from the look on the redheads face she thinks it was directs at her while Katy notices his eyes softening as he turns his gaze back to her.

"We don't need a spokesman, we need a plan now!" Clary huffs before turning on her feet, grabbing her sisters arm and striding away into the other room to find a way to get their best friend back. Katy motions to all the computers and such as she walks through.

"Look at all this stuff, these screens. I mean, can any of this help us find Simon?" She questions as the move to a table.

"Where is he, anyway? Some crypt in Transylvania?" Clary huffs as the reach the table, Jace and Alec moving to opposites sides both gripping the back of the chairs before them.

"Actually, no. That was Camille's outfit, right?" Jace starts, looking over to Alec in question who nods in confirmation as the raven haired women is at the end of the table pulling out a chair, sitting half on the edge of the table with one foot resting on the chair looking like she's about to do a photo shot. "They're locals." He tells the girls and Izzy is quick to continue.

"They're at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevoort Street." She provide helpfully and that baffles both of the twins.

"And we came back here? Why? We have to go there." The younger twins argues angry as to why they just didn't go straight there.

"Let's go, now. Come on. Please." Katy speaks, shaking her head slightly as to why they're aren't getting up. Alec looks to the girl with a sigh as she stands up straight before him. _  
_

"We need a Clave resolution for that." He tells her, meeting her eyes and she crosses her arms over her chest letting out a sigh, tearing her eyes from his.

"The five of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves." Isabelle explains to the twin sisters as Clary ticks her jaw in annoyance.

"And we can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not." Alec continues on and Izzy shots her brother a harsh look.

"Alec, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders." She scolds her brother with a huff, staring him down but he just grins tilting his head at her.

"Oh, that's right. Seelies have their charms, apparently." He smirks, speaking knowing tone, taking a jab at his sister who smiles.

"Right." Jace grins, all them are like it's inside joke.

"'Seelies'?" Clary and Katy both speak up in unison equally confused. Jace looks over to them.

"Like faeries. The Fair Folk. Add pixies, nixies, elves... anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch-all term." The blonde explains with a shrug while the girls try and process that. Alec looks to the girls, teasing grin on his face that has Katy's lips twitching up.

"Izzy can tell you all about them. She's got a _thing_." He speaks, trailing off giving his sister a look and she just smirks as he chuckles. _  
_

"We've all got our things, don't we?" She quips back in a knowing tone, smirk playing on her lips and her words and there meaning has Alec's laughter ceasing, has face going blank as Izys gaze turns to Katy who is just looking at him with curiosity but Clary's had enough.

"Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess we'll just take care of it." She huffs out, grabbing her sisters arm who looks to her.

"Huh? Okay, yeah we need to find him." Katy agrees as she catches up with her sisters words as she is pulled away from the others.

"Clary, you're gonna get yourselves killed." Jace calls after them in warning and that has Katy stopping because although she wants Simon back she will not let Clary die in the process. She protects Clary that's what her mother told her so she'll find a way her sister isn't doing something that will get her killed. Clary looks to her sister at the forced stop before just dragging Clary back forcefully.

"Then please help us." Katherine demands as she comes back over to the group letting Clary go who huffs, yet won't leave without Katy. The brunette walks right back to the table looking firmly at the others. "While we consider other options, my best friend is suffering." She tries to reason and Clary walks over as well. Katy looks to Alec. "Is that something Shadowhunters understand or am I just being a mundane?" She asks shaking her head and he swallows before he shares a look with his siblings.

"Katy's right." Alec speaks up firmly meeting her eyes again making her smile softly which make his lips twitch up and causing the others to move closer to huddle around the table closer as he lays out a plan. "They made the first move. We're gonna take care of this ourselves, right now...even though this is a bad idea." He admits placing his hand in the middle on the table though still sounding a little unsure.

"Look, the vamps broke the Accords. They kidnapped a mundie. That's a big no-no. The Clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we did it. Come on" Jace reassures Alec who although suggested it looks uneasy. The blond's kind of surprised he's willing to do this while Izzy has a look on her face saying she knows exactly why as she looks over to Katy with a smirk.

"Hard to argue with that." Isabelle agrees with a hitch of an eyebrow. Alec tilts his head eyes flicking back to Katy, reminding himself if this is worth it before looking back to the others.

"We'd have to find a way to get out of here without having to explain where we're going. We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them." He tells them because even though he despises the mundie he'll still do this.

"I know where to get what we need." Jace admits and Clary smiles at him. Alec looks back to Katy and he can see that light in her eyes, he lets himself smile even though the thoughts of why he shouldn't be, the potential bad outcome of this and the fact he'll be breaking several laws more laws soon enough swirl in his is he doing this for a girl he hardly know? He has no clue but he wants to find out especially since apparently his sister already knows.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed! Okay so with Alec agreeing it was still mostly jace making him but he just stood up first. I don't think this come out too good sorry bout that.**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

It's only slightly cold as she jumps out of the van that's parked at the very edge of the cemetery first, her boots black crunching the dirt beneath, she's not cold, too worried, angry and stressed to be to realize even if she were. She takes a few steps forward as Isabelle climbs out of the van and Clary and Jace get out form the front seats. She pauses in her steps, looking around slowly before back to the van as Alec climbs out, he catches her eyes, meeting them before tearing his eyes away as he shuts the van door. She looks back in front of her as Isabelle slowly walks by her only a few steps with her phone in hand.

"Whose grave is it?" Jace throws the question at Isabelle while he comes around from the pother side of the van and Clary gives her sister a reassuring look, on which Katy returns because Simon's going to be okay, he has to.

"Mary Milligan, born January 10th, 1802. Died, January 10th, 1878." Isabelle reads off before turning off her phone and swiftly putting it away as Alec stops by Katherine. She looks up to him, he's taller than her but not by too much, her face softens a little happy to know he's on her side and proud that he is willing to do this. Alec gives her a slight nod, motioning for her to walk by his side before he starts moving and she does stay by his side. Jace turns to look over his shoulder as he walks.

"All right, Alec, let's go." The blond male instructs him in which Alec gives a more stiff nod before looking around as he stays walking with them.

"Wait, what are we looking for?" Clary questions furrowing her brow looking between them all, before Katy has the chance to.

"Cache of weapons." Isabelle says thoughtfully, smile on her lips as if she's waiting for something to happen.

"Stashed here with Mrs. Milligan." Jace confirms as the walk throughout the churchyard, searching for that one tombstone with that bares that name.

"Why are Shadowhunter weapons hidden in a churchyard?" Katy asks, her brunette hair falling to her back as she turns her head to look from Jace to Alec beside her. Isabelle looks over to the brunette twin with a tilt of her head as she goes to answer the question.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognized demons...Or at least they used to." Isabelle trails off, hitching her eyebrows up for just a moment, causing a look of question to be of Katy's face but Alec is quick to answer the unasked question.

"They forgot about the threat because we've been here to protect them." He explains in a knowing tone and she nods slightly, pursing her lips a tiny bit as that makes sense but then he continues. "Typical mundane failure of imagination." He huffs out, hate or anger in his voice, shaking his head and she holds back a groan but Isabelle does not at that remark. She stops in her steps whipping to look at her brother

"Are you saying we did too good a job? You just can't let up, can you?" She huffs at her brother, hurt and disbelief in her voice. Katy feels out of place right now as she steps back and Jace turns lifting a hand to motion at Alec.

"You know what? Alec, why don't you go check out by the angel?" Jace suggests motioning to some of the graves where a tall angel headstone stands Alec rolls his eyes but obliges. Katy wonders over closer to her twin sister, until she's by her side and Jace looks at them as the sister grab onto each others hand.

"We couldn't gear up at the Institute, but we know our ancestors left a cache around here someplace." Jace admits, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks around before settling his eyes back on the sisters trying to be reassuring. "We'll find it." He promises them and Clary looks around.

I always wondered where my dad was buried. I used to wish he was still alive. " Clary sighs causing her older sister look to her worry etched onto her face, as she can see the grief on her sisters as she looks between Jace and Katy, solemn look on her face. "Be careful what you wish for." She huffs out pathetically causing Katy's heart to heart as she turns to her sister, forcing her to look at her.

"Clary...this isn't your fault, don't ever think that." She breaths out looking at her sister with wide eyes and shaking her head slightly at her.

"But it-" Clary starts, shaking her head wanting to argue her sister and take all the blame for everything that is happening to them but it's not her fault and Katy will not let her think that.

"No, don't do that to yourself, don't put that guilt on yourself, you don't deserve it." She speaks firmly cutting her sister off, meeting her sister eyes, letting out a sigh and Clary gives her a sad smile, squeezing Katy's hand in her grip gently. Clary's lips part about to thank her sister when she is cut off by the sound of Isabelle's phone beeping.

"Excellent." Isabelle remarks, smirk on her crimson lips as the others look to her. "He's home. I'm outta here." She grins turning on her heal to walk away but Clary speaks up again.

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Clary frowns at the women who looks to them and Katy also frowns as she rather likes Isabelle, also confused as to way she can not stay. Isabelle stops in her steps looking at

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I gotta find out how to get into the vampires' lair." She laughs, speaking knowingly and delightfully as her eyes linger on the sisters. She tilts her head, looking at the older brunette twin with a smirk playing on her lips. "Oh and Katy..." She adds as an after thought.

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes my brother doesn't know when to shut his mouth, try not to hold it against him too much but please feel free to but him in his place when he says something stupid." She smirks, eyes twinkling before giving the girl a wink and walking off leaving Katherine to ponder what exactly she means by that as she has a feeling most things Isabelle says has something hidden in it.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jace calls after his adoptive sister how just throws a hand in the air and waves before disappearing.

"Jace... over here." Alec's voice suddenly calls.

"Yeah, coming." The blond calls back before looking to the two sisters before settling more on the red head. "Are you gonna be all right?" He asks her softly and she nods a little shakily.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. We'll be fine" Clary promises looking over to her sister as she nods, pressing her lips together. The brunette looks to Jace, softly look on her face.

"Just give us a minute, okay?" She asks him and he can understand that.

"Okay. " He sighs as he nods before heading off to his parabati. "Yeah?" Jace asks Alec as he gets over to him, outside Clary and Katy range of hearing as the go on to look for the grave of Mrs. Milligan.

"We're crossing a line into vamp territory." Alec warns his parabati as he rests a hand against on the stone angel, looking at Jace, second guessing himself.

"That's the point. Come on, Alec, cheer up. It's going to be fun and this was mostly you're idea." The blonde reminds him, clapping him on the shoulder as if this is going to be some adventure and not going against everything they are meant to follow.

"Damn it, Jace, just... think this through." Alec huffs stepping closer to the blond, shaking his head slightly as he tries to reason. "You don't even like this guy. This isn't about the mundane, this is about Clary. What, are you so desperate to get laid that you'll risk killing us?" He huffs out, looking at his parabati with disbelief and Jace almost can't believe those words have come from his mouth and what Alec is trying to do.

"Wow, um, there's so much in that that was wrong, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it."

"That's the problem. You're not-" Alec starts but Jace is not about to let Alec get away with that for a second, no way so he cuts him off.

"Alec, stop. You're just reflecting! It's not even about being here tight now is it? You and that girl, Katy-" Jace starts, voice getting louder and angrier as he shakes his head. At the mention of Katherine's name used in such a way has Alec fuming at his parabati.

"Jace don't-" He warns, voice almost a growl because he doesn't want the girl brought into this.

"You like her and that is amazing, but don't flip this on me because you're getting cold feet."

"It's not like that, I don-"

"It's okay, Alec. She is a good person but you going back and forth so much? Backing out when you promised to help her get her friend back because what? You are afraid of breaking a few laws? Afraid the mundane may be competition? Afraid-"

"No! None of that." He denies shaking his head, getting more frustrated at his adopted brother.

"Then what?" Jace breaths out loosing the harsh and loud tone, just looking at the taller male for answers, shaking his head slightly as he does not know. Alec doesn't respond, just looking away from him and that is when Jace sees it on his face, exactly why Alec is being like this. Jace face softens at that, his lips part about to tell Alec something, advise him but the words change at the last minute.

"Whatever happens with you and her-It'll be fine but right here we have to get the mundane back and you need to trust me on this and get rid of your doubts."

"Jace..." Alec sighs locking eyes with his parabati.

"I don't care if you trust the others or not, That's not my business. But if you don't trust me..." The blond trails off.

"Jace! Alec! We think we found it, Mary Milligan!" Clary's voice suddenly shouts out, calling to them, effectively ending their conversation as they break eye contact and move to head over to the source of her voice.

* * *

Katy is dusty off the name of the above stone grave with her sister by her side doing the same as Jace and Alec arrive. The brunettes fingers trailing on the stone beneath some text, causing her to frown. She furrows her brow looking up to Alec in confusion.

"Beloved servant?" She asks him, tips of her fingers coated in dust now and puzzled look playing on her features.

"Who wants that on a headstone?" Clary continues on for her, equally as baffled as her dear twin sister as Jace and Alec start moving around the stone tomb, knowing this is the one.

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves." Alec explains as Katy pushes herself to stand up straight as Jace settles his hands on the to before starting to brush off the mess, Katy starts to help without a second thought but the stop after a moment dusting their hands off.

"At least she is now. Abracadabra." He huffs out, grin on his lips as he pulls a stele from his back pocket and The brunette pauses, look of amused disbelief on her face.

"Wait, you people actually say that?" She asks, eyes bright and amusement in her voice as she looks between the others. Jace just pauses at the question and Alec just lets out a small chuckle.

"No, Katy, we don't." Jace deadpans causing her to flush red while Clary and Alec chuckle softly. She looks up at Alec and he grins at the adorable flushed look she has and she smiles. Alec shakes his head as Jace runs his stele over the symbol covered into the stone, unlocking the grave. A moment later with Alec helping him they manage to push the concentrate top of to the side. As Katy pears in to see nothing but a chest she feels relived at not seeing a corpse like opening or grave robbing would usually entail.

Jace leans forward, blowing some dust of the stone chest before pulling it open revealing as they said a cache of shadowhunter weapons. "Whoa! Where's Mrs. Milligan?" Clary breaths out as she grabs a seraph blade

"Don't touch that. You don't know how to use it." Alec scolds the red head while Katy looks over the different weapons inside.

"What, like at Pandemonium when I-?" Clary starts sounding smug about it but Alec saw what happened there and he puts Clary in her place as he takes a step closer to her.

"You didn't kill that demon, you just ran away leaving your sister behind. Your sister killed two of them, you have no-" Alec starts, accusing voice that has Katy spinning on her feet.

"Alec." She snaps at him softly, just like Isabelle said and he shuts his mouth looking up to her. His expression soften as he meets her eyes.

"Alec. I'm gonna show her the right way to use it..." Jace interrupts looking over the Alec before leaning in and grabbing another seraph blade. "and you can show Katy" He continues knowing look on his face as he hands her the sword, it glows brightly in her hands and she smiles softly almost like it was connecting with her.

"Later." Alec argues, grabbing the sword from her hands causing her to look to him and frown as Clary walks off a little with hers. Jace shakes his head before motioning to the weapons.

"Do you see what you need in here?" The blond asks but Alec just sighs as he look in seeing that they don't have what they do need. He shakes his head.

"No. There's no bow here. I need one. I have to rune some arrows. That's back at the Institute. I gotta go." He admits, because he needs his bow and arrows, he doesn't like fighting with others.

"Well, how are you gonna get back in the Institute?" Jace sighs looking to him.

"Go in the back. Won't bother me if I'm alone." He shrugs as it'd be quite simple if things go right.

"But you aren't going alone, I have my hands full with Clary, take Katy with you."

"What?" Clary perks up, wide eyed at the thought of her and her sister being split up, immediately coming back over to them.

"Jace..."Alec starts but the brunette girl cuts him off.

"I can go, I mean it's better if I do." Katy nods slowly and Clary grabs Katy's upper arm looking concerned.

"Are you sure you want to be split up?" Clary asks softly as she uses her spare hand to tuck a lock of her red hair behind her ear and Katherine thinks it over a little but she sure it's better if They do even though she doesn't really want to leave her twin sister. She tilts her head to the side slight as she looks at her sister and sighs.

"As much as Jace isn't my favorite person I know he'd protect you just like I know I'm safe with Alec." She admits quietly but still loud enough for Jace and Alec to here. Behind her the corners of Alec's lips twitch up slight and she gives Clary a soft smile a she meets her eyes. Clary sighs but gives a small smile in response knowing those words are true. Katherine looks back over her shoulder to Alec who crossing his arms, trying to act uncaring or annoyed about it when he is only slightly annoyed as it would be easier going himself but he can't find himself to care about that much.

"Fine but don't get in the way." He huffs out but Katy can see the gleam in his brown eyes and grins at him before looking back to her twin sister, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'll see you soon, I love you, Clary." She promised her sister, hugging her tight and Clary hugs her back.

"Love you too, Katy. Be safe." Clary tells her softly before pulling back from her and Jace looks between the two sisters.

"Okay, good. Go. I can finish up here." Jace nods, looking over to Alec and Katy. Katy looks over to Jace, pointed look playing on her features.

"Protect my sister Jace or I swear..." She trails off and Jace puts his hands up in mock surrender. Alec looks at her amused, wondering how she was going to finish that sentence, so he just shakes his head.

"Come on, Katy. Let's go." He tells her before starting to head off, she gives the others a quick and polite wave before following after him, back to Simon's van.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and OMG thank you guys so much for over 220 follows and over 175 favs! (The most favs and follows in this fandom oh my god) So glad you guys are enjoying it honestly it means so much. Be sure to let me know what you guys think! This chapter I'm happy with.**

 **Remember To Fav, Follow and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

She climbs into the front seat, looking over to Alec who is beside her, starting the van. She feels weird sitting in the van without Simon here, he was always with her with that dorky smile and those silly jokes her knew could make her laugh so easily. She lets out a breath, she's so worried because he's been taken by vampires and she couldn't stop it but she'll get him back. Her thoughts naturally progress to Clary and the danger she could be facing right now without Katy by her side. She's worrying herself too much so she looks over to Alec and focuses on him. His presence brings her comfort in a strange way.

The girl watches him with curiosity, twisted in the passenger seat so her back is partly against the door. He keeps glancing over at her just knowing she wants to say something but finding it incredibly annoying she hasn't said anything yet.

"Oh, by the Angel, what do you want?!" He exclaims, looking over to her for a moment before having to look back to the road. Katy lets out a sigh, shaking her head, bringing one leg up so a knee is against her chest.

"Jace will protect her right?" She asks like she needs confirmation that she made the right choice in leaving with him or maybe she's just talking to break the silence. She does have faith in Jace, she knows he will but she doesn't really understand why she feels the need to ask Alec, maybe to see his reaction or maybe she is just very worried.

"Of course he will, if he didn't this would be for nothing." He huffs out with a slight tilt of his head like its obvious but he's not the happiest with that. She hunches forward a little resting her chin on her knee as she looks at him.

"I hope so..." She admits and it's the way she trails off that tells him she wants to say more, he doesn't understand why she just doesn't say it it's like she keeps trying to get him to talk more but he likes talking to her though if she could stop being vague right now it'd be great.

"And?" He prompts her, drawling out the word.

"Is he a good guy?" She questions him, looking at him, brows drawn together slightly and gaze calculating but so soft.

"Katy..." He doesn't want to get into this, it bothers him the thought of Clary and Jace, or how he looks at her, he isn't ready to really comment because he knows she's asking if he is good for her sister. The brunette sees the look on his face and is apologetic about asking, knowing she must have struck something, his voice a little harsher then normal tells her that much but she doesn't take it to heart.

"Sorry just..I want to make sure even though I know because I can't always be there to protect my sister."

"Jace will always..." He starts to reassure the girl before he pauses furrowing his brow. "Wait.." He starts before sparing her a look and arching an eyebrow "Are you testing him?" He questions looking at her strangely like he cant believe it fully but finding it amusing. She tested Isabelle with Clary at the City of Bones and he's thinking Izzy might need another 'test' before Katy fully trusts her with the girl because the mundane went missing. She lifts her chin of her knee and leans back against the door again.

"Maybe..." She admits coyly a small smile on her lips and she's adorable. He huffs out a laugh, shaking his head before turning his eyes back to the road.

* * *

They slipped back into the institute rather easily, no one really taking note of them as they headed up to the weapons room. "So, are you actually going to teach me to fight?" She questions as she watches him run his stele down his arrow to make sure it was good for him to use against the vampires. He looks over to her at his side, hitching his brow.

"Looks like it, why?" He questions her and she looks down, pressing her plush lips together.

"Fighting isn't really my thing." She admits and Alec has to laugh out a laugh of disbelief at that because that is so far from the truth it's ridiculous to him. She frowns at his reaction looking at him like he just laughed when he admitted something important but he turns to her, looking at her side ways and a bemused grin on his face.

"Of course it is, what do you think you've been doing? At pandemonium? For you're mother? For Dot? For your sister? For that mundie?" He questions, shaking his head while looking at her and she never really thought about it like that. It's not that she won't fight, she is, she more meant with a weapon.

"That's not what I-" She starts, looking up to meet his eyes and he takes a step closer to her, it quiets her.

"Yes, it is, you said to me you will whatever it takes and this is it. You've already been doing and you will keep doing it because that is who you are." He tells her because he knows she is perfectly capable of fighting, he saw what she can do and he knows what she will be able to do, he has faith in her. It means the same thing, she realizes, fighting is fighting and she'll fight for those she loves. She looks at him, so thankfully for him, smile gracing her lips softly and light shining in her eyes. He is looking at her with that look on his face like he can't believe that she doesn't.

Quicker than he can react she is darting forward and wrapping her arms around his middle in a hug. He's taken back, eye widening not knowing what to do but she just laughs softly, head against his chest. "Thank you." She mumbles slightly and honestly while his hands hang by his sides. She pulls back quick to, before he even higs her back but she doesn't look bothered by that, even though he's kind of surprise, he isn't having seen her hugging or touching her sister or the mundane at every chance she gets though he's surprise because it's him this time, not them.

He's about to make a comment about it, a small part of his mind mentally cursing her for not relaxing into the hug though Katy can see the quirk of a smile on his lips but before either can say anything they are interrupted.

"Alec." A voice speaks and both of their eyes widen, still locked with each others as they realize they have been caught. The two of them spin on their fight to look at the man who voice belonged to only to see Hodge a man Alec knew well but Katy has never seen before.

"I wasn't aware you were here, with.." He turns his eyes to the girl standing beside the raven haired male and the moment he sees her he knows exactly who she is, she looks way too much like him to not know. "Katherine Morgenstern ." He greets her, using Valentines last name, the rune on his neck flares causing him to flinch and let out a pained grunt. She looks confused at the use of that name, she even flinches at it.

"That is not my name...I'm Katy, Katy Fray." She tells him softly looking at him carefully it takes the weapons trainer by surprise. He doesn't like seeing her like this, Alec decides, he's about to make a comment but Hodge cuts him off before he can.

"You're his daughter might as well be and you should get used to it since you look just like him, as your sister does your mother" The dirty blond tells her and her eyes drop from his as she swallows because was it really that easy and will it be for others and will they all call her _that_.

"I do?" She asks looking curious and hurt but Alec won't let this continue.

"Hodge." Alec scolds his mentor who looks to him. "We were just, I, we-" He didn't think up something, a lie to tell the weapons trainer just cut him off without thinking or planning.

"Don't tell me." He cuts the young adult off. "I don't want to have to report you." He tells them, crossing his arms over his chest. Alec's posture straightened as he swallow looking at the man.

"It's just that, you know, Katy and Clary are-" The raven haired Shadowhunter tries to start to explain while Katy watches the exchange only for Hodge to cut him of and look at the brunette girl sharply.

" _You_ and your sister, you're Valentine's-" The man starts, venom in his voice only to be cut off as the rune on his neck starts to burn, he lets out a growl trying not to shout as he lifts a hand, face screwed up in pain, trying to dull the ache by pressing his hand to it.

"Are you okay?" She asks him even though he was just saying those things to her, he doing that juts makes Alec think of it more insane to compare the father and daughter. The weapons trainer simply ignores her but takes note of her actions, seeing her less of a threat just by the way she's acting now.

"You both are the monster's daughters." He tells her but this time, Alec doesn't need to step in, she has it covered.

"He's our father, yes, but he did not raise us that was all my mother and she is nothing like them. Me and my sister aren't either." She defends her family softly and calmly, almost pleading. She doesn't mention her father in that only vaguely referring to the circle. She doesn't know her fathers true motivations for why he's done what he has, he has to have a good reason, right? She doesn't really want to think about it, feeling a stab in her heart each time she does so.

Hodge lets out a sigh, seeing the real girl before him and he can tell that she doesn't seem nothing like him. She's too good, she asked him if he was okay when he was insulting her, she can't be much of a threat. He looks at her. "There must be some reason why the roaches are coming out of the woodwork again, right?" He tells her before looking to Alec who still seems quite rense and sighs once again. "I'll leave you both to it." He tells them as sort of a truce of sorts before turning and starting to leave.

"Hodge?" Alec calls after the man, voice tight causing the weapons trainer to stop in his tracks and turn back to them. "Thank you." Alec tells him, thankfully that they man will not be reporting them and is leaving them to it. The older man gives him a smile with no real happiness behind it.

"You remind me of me, Alec. A loyal friend standing in the shadow of the chosen one." Alec scoffs at that shaking his head causing Katy to look up to him with soft eyes, he doesn't look at her. "Hey... Don't make the same mistakes I did. Look where it got me." He warns the younger before leaving and Alec presses his lips together, affected by the words.

"I don't think Jace is the chosen one." She tells him thoughtfully as she looks up to him and he lets out a huff.

"Of course I know that." He shrugs it off as he steps away from her, turning back to the table and looking down at the bow. She sighs as she turns to look at him as he picks up his stele.

"Hey Alec. " She starts causing him to look over to her. She tilt her head at him. "I'd choose you first." She admits to him making him pause as he looks at her, he can't seem to think of a response to that but her words that she'd choose him first affect him more. He looks away from her, to the stele in his hand.

"Runes." He speaks, confusing her at the suddenness.

"Huh?" She questions, furrowing her brow at him and he turns to her.

"You need a few more runes." Alec explains as he comes closer.

"I do?" She ask, tilting her head and he nods, showing her his stele. She thinks of the one rune she does have which is current hidden beneath her shirt.

"Yes, you do." He tells her, nodding slowly before asking her to give him her arm but doesn't.

"Can we use mine?" The brunette offers wanting to use the stele her mother gave to her, reaching into the pocket of her jacket and pulling it out. Alec nods, taking the stele she offers him, slipping his back into his pocket. He asks for her arm once again and she offers it to him without hesitation. He pushes up the sleeve of her jacket before turning so he can draw it on her inner right wrist.

"It's for silence." He tells her, meeting her eyes.

"Silence?" Katy questions, tilting her head not really understanding.

"We're going to Hotel DuMort, vampires have super hearing so this just makes it easier." He explains, grip still on her hand and she nods, accepting the information. "Now this is going to hurt a little." He warns her.

"I can handle it." She promises an he arches a brow at her before looking down and starting to sear the rune into her flesh. Her in pain, she lets out pained whines and grunts but does not let herself scream or let herself get too loud that somewhere would hear. His heart aches hearing those noises but it's okay because this is what is best and could possibly save her life. When he's done she lets out a big breath she didn't know she was holding in and looks at him, nodding slowly, pressing her lips together, showing him she can do this. He lets go of her wrist after a moment letting the girl catch her breath and calm down a little before telling her about the next one.

"Where do you want it?"

"Under my collar bone, on the left side...what's this one?" She asks as he reach up a hand brushing her hair out of the way gently from where she wants this rune. He steps closer, into her personal space.

"It's the angelic rune, the Enkeli. It signifies your angelic blood.. " He tells her, tilt of his head, a hand comes to rest at the base of her neck on her left side. He must see the look on her face as he mentions that she has angel blood as one of surprise. Her eyes are wide as she meets his eyes. He's taller then her, he has to look down to meet her eyes. "You're an angel, Katy..." He tells her, his voice is lower then she's heard before, much more of a whisper as he speaks to her. She feels her breath stop for a moment, he's so close to her and she can only think of him even after he told her she was an angel.

"Really?" She breaths out, softly, lips quirking up wondrous look in her eyes and on her face.

He tilts his head. "Well, part angel anyway." He corrects himself and her with a slight shrug not taking his eyes off her. She lets out a small huffs at that so he continues. "All Shadowhunters are half angel, this is the first rune we usually get upon initiation." He tells her and she nods slowly.

"Ready?" He asks her bringing the stele up to her chest.

"Yeah." Katy tells him and she has to look away as he starts burning her skin with the stele again. She doesn't let out as much noise this time as she knew what to expect and could handle it better the second time 'round. After it's done he steps back, looking at her, making sure she's fine before turning away as she catches her breath.

"We should go, now." He tells her suddenly more serious, grabbing what he needs, he remembers he needs to show her how to use the seraph blade he has but he'll do that when they get there, hopefully before Vampires try to kill them.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was just Katy and Alec lol. Please tell me what you think! Sorry for the lack of regular updates I love writing this but I keep finding it hard to write at times.**

 **Remember** **to Fav, Follow and to leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

He walks in, slowly by his side, neither knowing exactly what they're doing here just that Isabelle said it was part of the plan and texted this address. He stops in his tracks before he turns back to Katy, nodding slightly as he reaches into his jacket, pulling out the seraph blade that lights up in his hand before holding it out like an offering to the girl. He offers her the seraph blade, knowing whatever Isabelle has planned and why they're here it is likely Katy will have to use it.

She looks at his loosely outstretched hand holding the blade as she cocks an eyebrow slightly before she reaches out and takes it. It glows brightly in her hands as she speaks up. "You're going to teach me, now?" The timing's off, but it's the only time they have now before she has to use it again.

"Show me what you've got first." He tells her, stepping back and giving her a look she takes as challenge. It flickers like a faulty light in her hands and she starts swinging it around experimentally much like a child playing with a toy sword. She's off with her movement and the look on her face tells him she knows she isn't doing it right. He watches her, crossing his arms over his chest and she looks clumsy. Suddenly he darts forward, catching her wrist mid air as she almost slices into her own arm with the blade.

"It is not a toy, Katy." He huffs, annoyed a little as he prevents her from swinging the blade anymore and looks at him with wide, caught, eyes.

"I know that." She almost sounds offended at him suggesting that she doesn't know that even if she does think it kind of looks like one. He just looks at her for a moment, lifting a brow at her, unimpressed as he rips the sword from her hands, causing her hands to fall to her side.

"Do you? You almost cut yourself by having the edge of the blade facing you as you flailed around." He huffs out, shaking his head, voice too harsh while looking at her with accusing eyes.

"I did not flail-" She stops mid sentence as she tried to defend herself, mouth still open as she sees the look he has and she realizes she may be wrong, that she is. She closes her mouth, pressing her lips together, and nods her head slowly before she looks back up to meet his eyes. "Then teach me." Katy tells him, looking at him, expression soft but also pleading to stress the point, because that is what he is meant to be doing already.

"Fine." He sighs, looking at the seraph blade and handing it to her a little hesitantly. "You're a shadowhunter and it knows that you just need to show it who's in charge." He tells her firmly, as she holds it in one of her hands.

"How?" She questions. It's like she has no idea what to do, he needs her to channel that girl he saw he be in Pandemonium taking on two demons at one. He puts his hand on her one at on the hilt of the sword firmly while grabbing her other hand and putting it in the right position by the other one.

"Be firm with it, take control of it like it it's a part of you, because it is." He advises, hands clasped over her as she looks at them so she can remember where to have her hands. He lets go, "Try again." She closes her eyes as he steps back, the blade lights up completely though still faulting but she doesn't move, almost doesn't know how to. She opens her eyes with a sigh when noting comes to her like it did in Pandemonium.

"Pandemonium?" He asks her pointblank, how did she do it. It was the chaos, the fear of losing her sister, the urge to protect cutting through and love she had. She understands his point without him needing to speak anymore. The glow of the seraph blade stabilizes and does not falter. She looks up at him and she grins.

"I think I got this." She admits, her eyes light up and just the way she says it with the look on her face make his lips twitch up.

"Good."

"Is that all I should know?" She questions just making sure but she's still smiling, ready to get her puppy back. He goes to answer but his phone beeping once again causing him to open the message from Izzy that tells him to tell him to meet her upstairs of this structure. He turns off his phone and looks back to Katy.

"No, but I'm sure you'll get a hang of it yourself. Come on, we need to get to find Izzy." He turns around and motions for her to follow him. The walk through the abandoned building making there way up some flights of metal stairs and as the come to the top he is not at all surprised to his sister is standing there, waiting, watching the two of them, with a smirk on her lips and a soft look in her eyes "Hey big brother, hey Katy." She tells them as she starts to walk off, silently telling them to follow.

"Hey Isabelle." Katy greets the girl in the stunning red dress who looks back and cheekily winks at her. Isabelle adores the girl, wants to get to know her better because she's sure her and Katy will be the best of friends. Alec just rolls his eyes at the two of them before he takes a few steps over to walk beside his sister.

"Hey Izzy, I got your text. Where are we exactly?" He questions, looking around.

"It's an old meatpacker's service entrance." Isabelle speaks smile on her lips before she loosely points somewhere in the distance. "If we go back there, we come up into the basement of the Hotel DuMort. Perfect, right? We distract the vamps, Clary and Jace have time to find Simon." She seems pretty proud of her plan and it does seem like a good one. Katy was hoping to be the one that finds Simon but honestly at least if he's found she'll be happy, doesn't matter which one of them finds him.

"Okay." Alec nods and that was clearly not the answer his sister wanted as she stops him.

"Okay"? It was hard work interrogating Meliorn to get this intel."

Great job, Izzy." He smiles at his sister but it's very patronizing, he's about to continue but Katy gets distracted as she catches sight of something on Isabelle's red dress.

"Is that glitter on your dress?" She furrows her brow, wondering what the girl was doing to get glitter on herself. Isabelle's lips twitch up softly at being caught, Alec looks to Katy, with the teasing smile as he tilts his head.

"It's faerie dust...Meliron's a faerie." He tells her and her doe eyes widen slightly.

"Oh." She blushes, so that what Isabelle was doing. Isabelle just grins at her when she looks back to the girl and Alec starts walking again.

"And I hate being the distraction." Alec huffs out.

"I don't." Isabelle admits as she stays put , Katy doing that to as suddenly the words that they are they distraction catches up to her.

"Wait, we're the distraction, I'm a distraction? Me?" The girl has no idea how distracting she can be, Isabelle finds it sort of endearing as she looks to the girl.

" _Well_ , you have been proving good to be a distraction, Katy...Just ask Alec." Isabelle tells her, knowing smirk upon her razor sharp painted ruby lips.

"What does that mean?" Katy questions.

"You're a sweetheart, you know that?" Isabelle chuckles softly.

"Thanks?" She quirks a smile and Izzy looks over to her brother, causing the other girl to do the same. He ducks under a beam and disappears Isabelle gives her a knowing look motioning Katy to follow after Alec, with Isabelle walking behind her.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is shorter, been going through allot lately and was going to take a break from ff but decided to still try along with update my fics.**

 **remember** **to Fav, follow and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Katy looks around as she follows closely behind Alec with Isabelle behind her to cover her. She feels a little out of place and put in the middle, literally as the siblings start to bicker with each other. "Really, Alec? You're really not gonna talk to me, are you?" Isabelle huffs out, shaking her head as they walk, she sounds annoyed at her brother as disbelief dips into her tone. Katy just presses her lips together and tries to stay out of it as she follows Alec.

"That's because you have no idea what you're talking about."

"But I do, Alec." Isabelle tries to stress that point to her older brother who doesn't even dignify that with a response. The two girls stop in there tracks as Isabelle huffs at the non response, shaking her head before looking as Katy. "See, Katy, My brother seriously-" Talking to Katy was the way to great Alec's attention in that moment and Isabelle knew that. The brunette girl doesn't exactly understand what they are bickering about but she doesn't like how defensive Alec is getting. He has so many walls up and she's trying to break through.

Alec huffs, making his way over to the ladder, grabbing it as he looks back to his younger sister. They are meant to be focusing at the mission at hand and here's Isabelle bringing up personal issues, in front of Katy as well. She's not just referring Katy but Jace as well and he will deny it to his grave. "This is not the time or the place, Izzy." He tells his sister, annoyed look on his face before shaking his head and climbing up the ladder. Izzy lets out

"I don't know. Looks pretty smooth so far." Izzy remarks, red lips curling up as she huffs it out in annoyance while just continues in his movements and he disappears up the ladder. Katy looks over to Isabelle, who just shrugs and presses her lips together before she motions Katy to climb up first.

Katy hoists herself up the ladder to follow. She's worried, she get Simon off her mind, she doesn't want to. She just wants to make sure he is okay and safe. She ducks under pipes not to hit her head. After a moment as they walk through various areas Isabelle speaks up.

"This must be the way." Isabelle speaks, seeing the only door, assuming it is the way. The woman pulls open the door, thinking nothing of it until the open door reveals six vampires waiting there. The vampires heads snap to their direction, they bare their fangs, hissing at them and moving forward quickly.

Katy's eyes widen as the vampires growl at them but she snaps out of it as Alec grabs the door to pushing it shut, Katy and Isabelle are quick to help, pushing the door shut. The three of them have the backs on the door trying to hold it still and closed. Katy presses her back against the door with all her strength, her heart is pounding in her chest and she clutches her seraph blade tight in one hand. She swallows a lump in her throat to muster up the words to say something.

"Well not _that_ smooth." Katy breathes out, with a hitch of an eyebrow as she tries to keep her composure knowing there are vampires at the other side of the door trying to get in.

"Any day now!"

"Yeah, if you hold the door still, it might be a lot easier." He snarks at his sister as he fumbles for his stele. He grabs it and swiftly using his stele to burn a rune but it isn't working" It's not taking it!" He shouts and Katy feels lost, she was not prepared for this. Isabelle is quick on her feet she she snatches the seraph blade from the younger girl's hand. She turns on her feet, removing her weight from the door making Katy and Alec try and hold back the now increased weight but it's not easy. Isabelle is quick though, cutting out a section of metal pipe and swiftly spinning on her feet, slipping it in the bars of the door handles, blocking the door from opening.

Katy pulls back from the door, a breath of air falling from her lips. Relief washes over her but only as a small wave as she knows there is so much more to worry about. The door holding and being blocked makes it easier but she hopes to god Simon is okay too. Isabelle turns and saunters away a few steps with a smirk on her lips. "Whoever said, "The pen is mightier than the sword," was an idiot." She quips, rightfully proud of herself for her quick thinking and as the door hold with no weight apart from the pipe on it.

"When you're right you're right." Alec tells her, following his sister while Katy composes herself before she walks over to them.

"Do you think they know where we are?" Katherine finds herself questioning them as the three of them now stand center in the room looking to the door.

"That's the idea, right?" Isabelle smiles.

"How long do you think we have to distract them for?" Alec questions, tilting his head.

"Ten more minutes." His sister tells him, looking fairly excited for the fight ahead. Katy's widen because how the hell are they meant to distract them for so long. Alec's eye brows hitch up.

"Ten minutes? Are you kidding? We're liquid lunch in five." He shakes his head, drawing an arrow from his quiver.

"So let's distract them." Isabelle suggests, as they can hear vampires growling and hissing at them.

"So let's distract them." Alec agrees, stepping forward with only one foot as he raises his bow.

"You better get ready." Isabelle tells Katy as she passes the girl the seraph blade back. She takes it and looks at it in her hands while Isabelle looks back to the door, her snake bracelet turning into a whip. She's standing a few steps behind the two more experienced Shadowhunters. She has to get Simon back and if this is how it has to happen she willing to do this, willing to do anything for him. She still loves him after all, as family, as a friend and/or something more she isn't too sure but she knows she loves him and she'll never willing turn her back on someone she loves when they need her. She feels guilty because Alec is changing things that she feels and he doesn't even realize it, though she knows can't blame him, she wouldn't blame him because it's her heart that's the real one changing things. It's all confusing now but now she just needs to get her puppy back and she'll deal with the rest later.

She takes a deep breath in as the door flies open and vampires speed in _._

* * *

 **Next chapter they reunite! Also** **I will be rewriting and rearranging this fic in the future-Not sure when yet-. Part of why i don't update often is because I know i need to do that and I know i've slacked off.** **(Should I repost the story when I do?-I know if I repost I'd probably be writing more- or just update it completely-every chapter is going to be rewritten, still the same but better written and averages the same amount of words)**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and Review. (Sorry for any mistakes)**


	18. Chapter 18

After the confrontation in the basement they find their way to the others, hearing grunts and clashing before they enter. Alec is quick to rise his bow and pull an arrow back as the vampire, that night child, has Clary in his clutches. All Katy wants to do is run to her sisters aid yet she forces herself to stop for a moment with wide eyes as she quickly plans her next move. Jace is struggling, two vampires on him so she makes a choice and so does Alec. "Okay." Alec speaks before re-aiming his arrow slightly as Katy moves over to help Jace. She reaches Jace, but the vampire senses her run over. Katy doesn't hesitate with seraph blade as one of the vampires turn to her. An arrow flies through the air like a whip and a whole is smashed into the wall, crumbling and bringing sunlight in and Katy strikes with the blade but he catches her wrist. Her eyes widen, snapping to meet his dark green with are wide an manic. She lets out a pained noise, trying not to scream as he applies pressure on her wrist. Her mouth is open and she drops the blade, hand going stiff.

Clary pulls away from the vampire who burns away in an instant as sunlight hits him, disappearing in orange and black sparks as Katy jerks up her knee when the vampire captures her other wrist. The night child hisses in pain as her knee collide with his crotch, in rage her uses all his strength to step forward, forcing her back, unknowingly kicking the seraph blade back before pushing her back onto the ground and across the room with inhumane strength. She grunts, all the air getting knocked out of her lung, hitting the ground and the vampire turns back to fight with Jace.

Isabelle is stepping forward, whip at the ready, Alec turning to her but Katy shakes her head as she picks the seraph blade back up just as Clary picks up her own. The adrenaline coursing through her veins distract her, doesn't even have her feeling the pain of her injured wrist. Jace pulls away from one of the vampires, striking him, lunging at the one that threw Katy. The vampire and blonde fight, striking and dodging. Jace manages to land a kick to the vampires just sending him stumbling back and suddenly the vampire explodes in a bunch of sparks showing Katy standing where he stood, seraph blade in hand, panting.

Suddenly with a grunt before her and Jace can communicate they look over to Clary just in time to see her kill the vampire. Katy lets out a shudder of a breathe, her sword falling from her hand and she watches it clink against the smooth stone floor. Katy, breathless, looks up to Clary who seems like she's in shock, looking at the seraph blade like it's the worst thing in the world. The brunette girls face falls, eyes shutting and turning her head away. They both toke lives today..Their lives were never meant to be like this, they were never meant to be killers, there's no real way they can come back from it and be who they were again. All words are caught in the older girls throat because really what can she say in this moment. She opens her eyes again as her sister finds words to speak.

"I killed him." The words slip past Clary's lips so quite, the redhead girl Katy swore to her mother she'd protect has now killed someone. Clary's alive, and that's what matters. The girl looks devastated and Katy feels that.

"He was already dead." Jace tells her, with a short shrug and slight jerk of his head. The red head looks at her, breathless but tilts her head, accepting that answer slowly and it soothes her partly. Katy finds no comfort in his words. It's Isabelle that notices it's a battle for Katy accepting that has taken yet another life. The girl looks at the seraph blade on the ground, she lowers herself and picks it up as if its something evil. she can feel a part of her soul tarnish, twist and change with each life she takes, even if it was a vampire or a demon. She killed to save her sister at Pandemonium but now she's killed again to save, Jace, a man she hardly knows...and so did Clary...Katy looks up to him, mourning the further loss of herself. Jace is panting slightly, looking at her he gives a curt nod of his head in thanks but she doesn't want it. Isabelle walks over needing to assure, strengthen the girl, both of the girls.

"Plus, He wanted to kill you." The raven haired woman speaks firmly looking at the redhead as she strides over before stopping, looking back to the older sister. Isabelle and Katherine. Katy toke great faith in letting Isabelle protect her sister but when that happened got taken and Isabelle felt like she let the girl down, something that paused or slowed down their growing friendship. Right now, getting Simon back, will right it even though Katy doesn't blame Isabelle for this, the women did nothing wrong. Isabelle again seeing how torn Katy look as she walks closer, continues speaking.

"Wanted to kill you and your sister, remember that." The Lightwood woman tells her soft as a feather yet firm and though her eyes shine with unshed tears, Katy will never forget that. Her soft eyes flick over, making her sister is somewhat okay before flitting back to Izzy who smiles softly but sadly. "They did great, right?"

"You should be proud." He tells them and she looks at him like she's insane. Proud of what? Being a killer even though, debatably, she did save his life.

"Thanks but this isn't about us-" Clary starts but Katy cuts her off, looking at the blonde, stepping closer to him.

"Proud? I'm supposed to be proud? hat I-" She starts feeling outraged, her voice climbing higher and higher, practically shaking as she stares Jace right in the eye. Isabelle is still, looking like she wants to calm the girl, to say something, to ask if the girl is okay but its the sound of movement at her side that cuts her off. She stops herself, head turning and eyes flitting to see Alec standing closer to her side, close enough that she could reach out and touch him. He looks at her, he wants to say something it clear but he doesn't, doesn't need to. His eyes fill with concern but his face is more observant. She lets out a breath, looking for an answer and he gives her a single look and it's more than enough to ground her. Katy swallows pressing her lips together before looking between the group. "Look, Right now, This is about Simon. So, let's go get him back." She speaks firmly, not a single room for argument, clutching the blade tighter, reminding herself why she's her as she turns on her feet and starts walking.

* * *

The group walk through the halls and turn, finding themselves in another room, the right one. That's when she sees him, she sees Simon and the relief is only short lived. The same vampire that toke Simon has a knife to his throat, holding Simon tight against him."Simon...Puppy." She calls out to him, his nickname sounding like an after though. She is wanting nothing more then touch him, hug him, make sure that he is okay as she moves forward while Alec rises his bow, Izzy holds her whip and Clary clutches her blade. Jace's hand darts out, grabbing Katy, holding her back and forcing her to stay.

"Kate, that's not going to do any good." Jace warns her, also looking to Clary who also seems ready to run over. After all this, Simon is right there...is she not supposed to run to him? Though running to him when a vampire is holding a knife to his throat doesn't seem the best idea when she thinks about it.

"Listen to him, Katherine Morgenstern." The vampire, Raphael Santiago, tells her, inching the blade up to his jaw more and she freezes. That name...why do people keep calling her that yet calls Clary by Fairchild? For the simply reason she looks like her father? It hurts to hear. "Put it down." He orders them, referring to the weapons they hold. I've had more than enough of your friend today. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason."Katy is the only one who actually moves to put her weapon away, desperate to save her friend but that is not enough for the vampire. "All of you! Put it down!" The vampire shouts, white fangs showing threateningly. The rest of the group cave and put down their weapons.

"Simon, Simon, Are you alright?" "Are you okay, Puppy?" The girls ask at the same time, which isn't too strange for them, especially since right now they are concerned about their friends safety.

"Well, I wouldn't say _alright or okay_..." Simon stammers out with wide eyes, fearing for his life.

"Stop talking!" Raphael hisses, furious, having enough of the mundanes voice for the week. "Now, If you would all just follow me." He continues looking back to the shadowhunters before stepping back, still holding Simon, dragging him with him with a knife against his throat. "Lets go!" He orders them and they follow, Alec and Izzy moving to the front of the group.

* * *

Raphael forces the group to follow him, blade never leaving Simon's neck, making go through tunnels and halls until finally they turn once more, into a much slimmer hall that was up a small set of steps.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Clary tries to reason with the vampire as Jace is beside her and Katy is just behind them.

"We just want Simon!" Katy shouts, pleading but also angered and loud.

"I'm glad you do." Raphael tells them firmly, clearly not wanting Simon himself. "We don't. We wanted you." He tells them, fangs gleaming in the hall. Katy feels rage start to bubble up.

"Well, here I am!" She tries to push forward, fierce look in her eyes, but Jace is quick to push Katy back over to Isabelle who forces Katy behind her, away from Raphael and close to Alec while Jace grabs Clary, stopping from doing what Katy tried.

"I said wanted." Raphael remarks and the vampire keeps stepping forward forcing the group up another small set of steps. "Not my idea." He tells them as he continues before stopping in his tacks when they get to the door. "Get out! Go!" No one makes a move to leave and both the twins speak up.

"No! Not with out Simon!"

"Not without Simon!" Clay agrees.

"Shut up! Open that door or I will kill him, right here." Raphael tells them annoyed, obviously growing impatient.

"Listen to him!" Jace orders. Alec reaches for the door as soon as the words pass his parabatai's lips. Katy tries to move forward back to Simon but Isabelle isn't letting that happen, blocking her way and neither is Alec. "No!" She shouts, wanting to insure her best friend's safety and so does Clary.

"No, Simon will die-!" Clary starts loudly, only to be cut off as the vampire lets out pained, terrified grunt like pants, throwing himself and Simon behind a poll as sunlight beams in. Alec doesn't wait for further instruction to leave he grabs Katy by the back of her jacket, knowing she will try to stay and get herself killed. She lets out a shocked breath, not even having time to argue as Alec pushes her out onto the roof, following closely behind. She takes a few steps when he pushes her further, turning to him, looking like she's going to say something, thinking that Simon is going to be trapped in the vampires lair for longer but she softens when she sees the others come out. Izzy, Clary follow by Jace pulling out Simon.

Relief washes over her like a tidal wave. "Puppy." She breathes out and Alec, turns his head away before walking to Jace as she runs past him wrapping her arms around the mundane. She closes her eyes, as he wraps his arms around her tighter than ever. His arms always bring comfort and he melts into her embrace.

"Kitten." He mumbles against her hair and she just...she is so thankful he is alive. She hates that this happened to him because of her. She starts to pull away slightly but she stops. She doesn't even think about it as she presses a kiss more to the corner of his lips rather than his cheek and he hold his breath, wanting nothing more then just turn his head and kiss her. She pulls back again but still not far. "You're hurt." She notices the small cut on his forehead, speaking quietly.

"I'm okay." He promises, looking at her like he can't believe she's real. She's shaking slightly and he notices. "I am okay, I promise. I'd do anything for you." He swears, lips quirking up and he lifts a hand, touching her cheek.

"You don't have to die." She tells him, shaking her head.

"I'd rather not do that." He admits and she darts forward again, hugging him After a long moment she pulls back and he looks to the others. "Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" He asks the others and Jace looks at him, confused.

"Why, Simon?" Jace asks, not really understanding.

"Cause they're right downstairs!" The mundane argues, stepping closer to the blonde and Jace looks at him like he's an idiot.

"Let them come after us. They'll just turn into a bunch of fried eggs out here. I thought you said you watched movies." Jace huffs out before walking off, to follow Izzy and Alec up on another part of the roof. Katy looks to Clary and Simon before moving to follow the three other shadow hunters to let Clary have her moment, reuniting with Simon. Alec pulls Jace to the said so she walks to Isabelle.

"Isabelle." Katy starts as the women pulls out lip gloss and a compact mirror.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." The younger tells the older straight away, nothing but honesty in her voice and that makes Isabelle pause, looking to her carefully and relieved. "Thank you, Isabelle." She continues and Isabelle smiles, looking at her softly.

"No need to thank me, Katy. It's my job and-" Isabelle starts but the younger girl cuts her off.

"I want you to know I never blamed you." Katy speaks carefully, trying to make that very clear and Isabelle tilts her head.

"I know...Though I have a question." The raven haired girls trails off, looking over to the mundane and Katy does as well. "Do you love him? Do you love, Simon?" Isabelle questions her and Katy looks back to the older women, wide eyed at the question.

"I..." She ties to answer but the answer is harder to find that it would have been a few days ago. The brunette's face softens and she looks confused when she looks back to meet Izzy's eyes. "I don't know." She breathes out and that's the truth, Isabelle can see it in her eyes. The women tilts her head and pursing her lips slight.

"You should thank Alec too..." She speaks thoughtfully and knowingly.

"Alec, Enough!" Jace's voice suddenly cracks through the air in a shout causing all heads to turn to the adoptive brothers. Isabelle looks over at the boys before back to Katy.

"Come on." Isabelle tells the girl, offering her her hand as she moves to start walking off. Katy takes her hand and lets Isabelle lead her away. It's not long until Alec is storming after them from the fight with Jace then Clay, Jace and Simon making there way to them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the lack of Alec/Katy in this but Magnus's arrival is very very soon! Let me know what you think! PS. Some point soon I'll be updated and rearranging the chapters in this (As i've started re-writing it, no plot change just wriiten better and Chapter will actually average out on words) I will put up a an when i do and for the inconvenience/confusion there will also be a long new chapter along with it being re-written as I'm planning on updating it all at once.**

 **Remember to fav, follow and Review!**


End file.
